Kingdom Hearts: The Jungle Book
by Gbro15300
Summary: After getting sucked into a book, Sora and Kairi begin their adventure in a jungle. Teaming up with Bagheera the panther, Baloo the bear and with help from other animals in the jungle, the four must protect Mowgli the man cub from Shere Khan the tiger and return him to the man village where he will be safe. A jungle adventure filled with excitement, friendship, humor and fun.
1. Chapter 1 Entering the Jungle Book

**Hello readers! This is Gbro! I have a new Kingdom Hearts crossover for all of you! This one will be Kingdom Hearts and the Jungle Book. This will be an adventure where Sora and Kairi gets sucked into the Jungle Book and goes on a jungle adventure with Mowgli, Bagheera, Baloo and the other animals. This would be similar to Sora's adventure in the hundred acre wood except that the only similarity is that Sora got sucked into Pooh's storybook and now he and Kairi got sucked into the Jungle Book. I know you guys might be thinking differently about the idea of having Sora and Kairi as the adventurers than he Donald and Goofy. I felt that Kairi should have more action and adventure with her friends since she has been left out too much. Also, this would be an opportunity to spend more time with Sora since I feel a little romance between them. Anyway, let's begin our adventure in the Jungle Book.**

 **Disclaimer note: I have no ownership of anything. All rights go to Disney, Square Enix and Rudyard Kipling.**

Chapter 1: Entering the Jungle Book

It has been a few weeks since Sora returned from the sleeping worlds and reunited with his friends Riku, Kairi.

In fact, Master Yen Sid told Sora that they needed him for a new mission and it involves Sora, Riku and Kairi going to Disney Castle.

Yen Sid informed the Destiny Islands trio that King Mickey found a book with lost pages and he needed the trio's help in finding the pages.

Having remembered his adventure in the Hundred Acre Wood with Winnie the Pooh and his friends, Sora thought that this book might be a book to another world, therefore the trio agreed to travel to the castle and help find the missing pages.

The trio arrived at the castle and the King greeted them with a smile. "Sora! Riku! Kairi! I'm so glad you fellas made it!" King Mickey said with glee.

"We're happy to see you Mickey." Riku said with a smile at his best friend.

"That's right. We're glad we can help you." Sora said smiling.

"You fellas are just in time. We're just getting started with finding the missing pages of the book we found." Mickey said smiling.

"Do you think this book might lead us to another world that's in the book?" Kairi asked with a little excitement in her voice.

After Sora told her about his adventures in Pooh's storybook she was excited about having adventures inside storybooks and felt that this book might lead them to another world.

"It might be Kairi." Mickey said to her. "But we won't know until we found all the pages. Let's go to the library, that's where we found the book."

Everyone nodded and went to the library with the King. Upon arrival they saw Donald, Goofy, Chip and Dale searching the Library and found a few missing pages so far.

They all had excitement on their faces when they saw the King and the Destiny Islands trio.

"Sora! Riku! Kairi!" Everyone exclaimed with happiness.

"Hey guys!" Sora exclaimed with glee.

"Good to see you again." Kairi said smiling.

"You fellas came in just in time." Chip said to the trio smiling.

"Yup. We needed more people to help us." Dale said to the trio.

"Well we're glad we can help you." Riku said smiling.

"Well fellas. Let's find all the pages." Donald said and everyone got to work on finding the pages.

After an hour of searching the library, everyone found the missing pages and put them back in the book.

"I wonder what kind of world this is." Kairi said as she held the book.

"I hope it's nice like Pooh's storybook." Sora said as he stood next to Kairi.

Suddenly, the book began to glow in a bright light and opened itself flipping its pages. The light became so bright that everyone shielded their eyes. After the light died down, everyone realized Sora and Kairi were missing.

"Hey, where are Sora and Kairi?" Donald asked.

"Do ya fellas think they were sucked into the book?" Goofy asked.

"They might be." Riku theorized. "That glow did came from the book and the two aren't here so they must be in the book."

The gang tried to open the book, but it wouldn't open. "Garwsh. The book is locked." Goofy said disappointed.

"I hope they'll be ok." Riku said a little worried about his two best friends.

"Don't worry Riku. I'm sure Sora and Kairi will be fine. You gotta believe in your friends." Mickey said reassuring Riku.

"Your right. Thanks, Mickey." Riku said as everyone waited for Sora and Kairi's return.

Inside the book, Sora and Kairi began to wake up. As they opened their eyes, they observed their surroundings and found that they are in the middle of a Jungle during daytime.

"Where are we Sora?" Kairi asked.

"This looks like a Jungle. I wonder if we're in Tarzan's world." Sora said remembering his adventure with Tarzan in Deep Jungle.

Kairi spoke up again but with a surprised tone in her voice. "Wait a minute, Sora. What happened to you?" She said looking at him.

"What are you talking about…?" Sora said then he looked at himself then at Kairi. "Hey, you're the same too Kairi.

Sora and Kairi turned into teenage wolves. Sora had a brown fur coat with spiky hair on his head and wore his crown pendant around his neck. Kairi had a tan and red fur coat with her lucky charm around her neck.

"We're wolves!" Kairi exclaimed in shock. "How did this happen?" She asked.

"I've seen this before. This must be a world of animals. If we're in world of animals then we would change into animals to blend in with the world's inhabitants. I've seen this happen when I was in the Pride Lands." Sora explained to Kairi.

"That makes a lot more sense." Kairi said sinking the information Sora gave her into her.

"It would seem this is a different world than the other jungle or animal worlds I've been to." Sora said.

"Yeah. Looks that way." Kairi said.

"Why don't we walk around the jungle? We might find someone to help us. We might also find trouble along the way." Sora suggested.

"Sure Sora lets go." Kairi said as they began to walk together in the jungle.

Sora was walking on all fours easily ever since his trip to the Pride Lands. But it seemed that Kairi had trouble walking like Sora. "Walking around like this is difficult for me." She said as she was falling and tripping.

Sora saw her and looked concerned. "Don't worry. I'll teach you how to walk on all fours. I had to learn too." Sora said as he taught Kairi how to walk on all fours.

After an hour or so Kairi got the hang of walking on all fours. "Thanks Sora. I definitely got the hang of it now."

"You're welcome Kairi." Sora said as the couple continued to walk around the jungle.

As they walked the jungle they looked for any sign of trouble but they couldn't find anything. "I don't see any trouble. How about you Kairi?" Sora asked her.

"I don't see anything either." Kairi said.

They continued to walk around until they saw that it was getting dark soon. "It's getting dark soon. Let's find a place to sleep tonight."

"Agreed." Kairi said as they now searched for a place to sleep for the night.

Nightfall arrived and the duo came across a large clearing. The clearing was a stone plateau with a solitary tree on top and a natural path of rock that lead up to the top.

The duo walked up the plateau and saw a large pack of wolves who were using it as a meeting place. There was also a black panther who was laying on a branch of the tree who seemed to be listening to the meeting the wolves were having.

"I wonder what's going on." Kairi asked quietly.

"Let's listen in." Sora said.

The duo crept up quietly to a corner of the rock and listened to the meeting.

The alpha male of the pack named Akela began the meeting. "Shere Khan will surely kill the boy. And all who try to protect him." He said.

 _"Who's Shere Khan? And who's this boy they are talking about?"_ Sora thought to himself as he looked at Kairi who was thinking the same thing.

They shrugged and kept listening. "Now, are we all in agreement as to what must be done?" Akela asked the members of the pack and they all nodded in agreement.

"Now it is my unpleasant duty to tell the boy's father." Akela said as he turned to another wolf who was sitting by the tree. "Rama. Come over here please."

The wolf named Rama walked up to Akela. "Yes Akela?" He asked.

"The council has reached its decision." Akela began. "The man cub can no longer stay with the pack. He must leave at once."

" _Leave?"_ Rama said feeling hurt by the news.

"I'm sorry Rama." Akela sadly apologized hanging his head. "There is no other way."

"But…" Rama objected. "But… the man cub-he's like my own son. Surely he's entitled to the protection of the pack."

"But Rama." Akela argued. "Even the strength of the pack is no match for the tiger."

"But the boy cannot survive alone in the jungle." Rama argued with Akela.

"Akela." The panther spoke up as he got off the branch and walked to the pack. "Perhaps I can be of help."

" _You_ Bagheera?" Akela asked. "How?"

The panther named Bagheera continued. "I know a man village where he will be safe. Mowgli and I have taken many walks into the jungle together. I'm sure he'll go with me."

"So be it." Akela said then he felt Sora and Kairi's presence and caught their scent. "It seems that we have spies in our midst. Whoever you are, show yourselves."

Sora and Kairi looked at each other wide eyed before revealing themselves to the pack and Bagheera.

They all looked surprised to see the two wolves who were eavesdropping on the meeting. Bagheera looked skeptical at them and didn't know whether these two wolves can be trusted.

"Who are you two? Are you from another pack?" Akela asked.

"No. We're lone hunters from another part of the jungle. We're not part of any pack." Sora said to them.

"We were just hunting for food but tried to find a place to sleep for tonight. We're sorry we trespassed your territory and eavesdropped on you." Kairi said to the pack and Bagheera.

Bagheera continued to be skeptical. "Akela, their scent is new to me. I've never smelt it before. Are you sure we can trust them?" He asked Akela.

"Please. We don't mean any harm to your pack or your man cub." Sora insisted.

"We heard you're in trouble. We want to help you. Please? Will you let us help you?" Kairi asked.

Akela and the wolves thought hard for a few moments. He then spoke up. "Very well. As far as I'm concerned you two are not a threat to the pack. If you want to help us, then you are welcome join our pack and help us."

"Thank you sir. My name is Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"My name is Kairi." Kairi introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sora and Kairi. My name is Akela, the alpha male of the pack." Akela introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you Akela." Sora said.

"My name is Bagheera." Bagheera introduced himself to the duo. "I'm still not sure whether to trust you two or not. But as far as Akela is concerned, you two are alright." He said starting to gain trust in Sora and Kairi.

"Nice to meet you Bagheera." Kairi said. "Don't worry, we have are absolutely not a threat to the wolf pack or the man cub. You can trust us."

"Well Sora and Kairi, we certainly appreciate you helping us. We would need all the help we can get, especially with Shere Khan in the jungle." Akela said in gratitude.

"Now who is Shere Khan? And who is this man cub you're trying to protect?" Sora asked.

"We'll fill you in on everything since you just got here." Akela said to the duo before explaining everything to them.

"Shere Khan is a fearsome and ferocious tiger who possesses a strong hatred towards man because he fears man's gun and man's fire." Akela explained.

"He is a threat to all who stand in his way and all who protect man. So we decided that Mowgli, the man cub, must leave the pack and go back to the man village where he will be safe." Akela added.

"Oh, I don't like Shere Khan already." Kairi said feeling a little scared.

"Me neither." Sora said. "Now Bagheera, would you mind telling us about Mowgli? You seem to know him pretty well."

"Absolutely." Bagheera explained to Sora and Kairi. "Mowgli is a man cub who was adopted by the wolf pack ten rain seasons ago. I found him when he was very little on a river bank."

"I knew that Mowgli had to be nourished and raised well, so I brought him to the wolf pack and they raised him to be a great member of the pack." Bagheera added.

"Wow. That's great." Sora said.

"Now Akela." Kairi spoke up. "You said Shere Khan hates man because he fears their gun and fire. But what about Mowgli?" She asked. "He's just a boy and he doesn't have any of those things."

"Shere Khan won't wait until he does Kairi." Akela explained to her. "Even if Mowgli is just a man cub, that won't stop the tiger from killing him."

Kairi got more worried about the situation. This is definitely a time of crisis for Mowgli and all who try to protect him. Shere Khan is definitely a big threat and they must help the out the pack.

"Akela. You do not have to worry. Even though we are not familiar with this part of the jungle we have seen many dangers before." Sora said to Akela.

"We will give you our word that we will accompany Bagheera and Mowgli and return him to the man village and protect him from Shere Khan's wrath." Sora added.

"I agree with Sora." Kairi said in a determined tone.

"Very well." Akela declared. "Now there's no time to lose."

Sora and Kairi nodded their heads and followed Bagheera through the jungle to where Mowgli slept. And so the Destiny Island's duo's jungle adventure has begun.

 **I hope you guys like this so far. The next chapter will involve Sora and Kairi meeting Mowgli. So stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Mowgli

**Welcome back readers! I would thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. I really appreciate it. I wanted to write this story not only to crossover Kingdom Hearts and the Jungle Book, but to celebrate the huge success of the new Jungle Book that came to theaters last week. I recommend you see it if you didn't. Anyway, we are now about to meet Mowgli and officially begin the journey to the man village. So here we go!**

 **I own nothing!**

Chapter 2: Meeting Mowgli

A few moments after the meeting, Sora, Kairi and Bagheera were walking to the wolves den where Mowgli would sleep for the night.

"You stay here. I'll get Mowgli." Bagheera said to Sora and Kairi. The duo nodded and he went into the den to get Mowgli.

In a few moments Bagheera walked out of the den and with him yawning and rubbing his eyes was a ten year old boy with short black hair and a red loin cloth around his torso. This boy is Mowgli, the man cub.

He became more awake and saw Sora and Kairi in front of him and had a look of awe in his face. "Wow Bagheera! You brought wolves with you!" Mowgli exclaimed. "But I don't remember seeing you two in the pack."

"Oh! We're not from your pack." Sora explained.

"Yeah. We're lone hunters and we just joined the pack." Kairi explained.

"Great!" Mowgli exclaimed. "What are your names?"

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"And I'm Kairi." Kairi introduced herself. "You must be Mowgli, the man cub." Kairi continued.

"Yup! That's me!" Mowgli said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mowgli." Sora said smiling.

Bagheera spoke up. "Alright everyone, now that introductions are out of the way, let us move on."

Soon everyone started walking through the jungle. The moon shinned brightly overhead so everyone could see very well.

Sora and Kairi had taken an instant liking to Mowgli and Mowgli had taken an instant liking to Sora and Kairi.

To Sora, Mowgli reminded him very much of Tarzan. They had both been raised by animals and had a similar fashion sense.

Sora also liked Mowgli because of the person he is and he fully understands why the pack was worried about him, especially with the threat of Shere Khan.

To Kairi, she had same feelings Sora had towards Mowgli and can understand why the pack is worried about him too. She also began to understand the experience Sora had when he met Tarzan in his world.

To Mowgli, he accepted Sora and Kairi as members of the pack who raised him and he felt they would be great friends.

They all had a relatively fun walk, until Mowgli yawned. "Bagheera, I'm getting a little sleepy. Shouldn't we start back home?" He asked the panther.

"Mowgli." Bagheera explained. "We're not going back this time. We're taking you to the man village."

"But why?" Mowgli asked.

"Because Mowgli." Sora began to answer him. "Shere Khan, the tiger, has returned to this part of the jungle. And he's sworn to kill you."

"Kill me?" Mowgli repeated. "But why would he wanna do that."

"He hates man." Bagheera insisted. "And Shere Khan is not going to allow you to grow up, to become a man—just another hunter with a gun."

"Uhh, we'll just explain to him that I'd never do a thing like that." Mowgli said.

"Nonsense! No one explains anything to Shere Khan!" Bagheera said.

Mowgli tossed a twig away and kicked the ground a bit. "Well maybe so. But I'm not afraid. And besides I…" Mowgli spoke up but was interrupted by Bagheera.

"Now that's enough. We'll spend the night here. Things will look better in the morning." Bagheera said as he walked away from him a few feet followed by Sora and Kairi.

Mowgli took a look back, thinking about the wolf pack and how he misses them. Bagheera and the duo looked at Mowgli. "Man cub? Man cub?!" Bagheera exclaimed trying to get Mowgli's attention.

Mowgli looked back at the group and Bagheera directed him to a large tree. "Come on. Up this tree. It's safer up there."

"But. I don't want to go back to the man village." Mowgli said sadly. Kairi saw this and felt sorry for Mowgli. She could feel that he misses his pack but she still knew that taking him to the man village was for his well-being.

"Go on. Up you go." Bagheera directed Mowgli to climb up the tree.

"That limb way up there?" Mowgli asked unsure about this.

"Try." Bagheera said.

Mowgli tried to climb the tree but he kept sliding down. "Is that all the better you can climb?" Bagheera said appearing to mock Mowgli and Sora and Kairi began to dislike Bagheera because of his.

Mowgli continued to struggle. "It's too, it's too big around! And besides, I don't have any claws." He said.

Sora and Kairi looked a little concerned at this. "Are you sure about this Bagheera?" Kairi asked.

"He may need some help." Sora said.

"Ok, I'll help him." Bagheera said as he helped Mowgli up by pushing him up with his paw.

While Bagheera was pushing Mowgli up he continued to slide down the tree and slid on Bagheera causing him to grunt in pain due to the pressure put on him.

Mowgli climbed up Bagheera again, steeping on his shoulders and his mouth. Eventually he got on top and Bagheera pushed him up and he made it to the branch. Bagheera followed him up the branch.

"Nice job guys!" Sora called the two who was watching from the bottom along with Kairi.

"We'll sleep down here while you two sleep up there." Kairi called them from below.

Bagheera laid down on the branch. "Now, get some sleep. We've got a long journey head of us."

Mowgli spoke up. "Uh, I wanna stay in the jungle."

Bagheera chuckled. "You wouldn't last a day." He said in a mocking tone.

"I'm not afraid. I can look after myself." Mowgli said as Bagheera went to sleep but Mowgli stayed up for a bit.

Sora and Kairi heard the conversation from below. "Kairi, can we talk?" He asked.

"Of course Sora." Kairi said as they walked a few feet away from the tree. "Is there something bugging you?" She asked.

"I don't really like how Bagheera is treating Mowgli. We may be helping him return Mowgli to the man village but he has been pretty hard on him, not to mention that he was mocking him for not climbing the tree and that he may not last a day in the jungle." Sora explained to Kairi.

"I don't really like it either." Kairi said agreeing with him. "All Bagheera did was mock Mowgli and berate him for being a man cub. That's not how the wolf pack treated him when they raised him."

"I know. I'm starting to think that Bagheera has a prejudice towards man, despite supporting the pack's decision to return him to the man village." Sora said agreeing with her. "But at least he doesn't hate man like Shere Khan."

"I agree." Kairi said. "I feel Bagheera needs to treat Mowgli the same way the pack treated him, like family and friendship. If he can do that, then things would be easier for everyone and Mowgli would feel safer around us."

"I agree." Sora agreed with her. "I also feel that it's still not fair that Mowgli has to be separated from his wolf family in order to be safe. I'm starting to feel sorry for him."

"I do too." Kairi said. "But we have to do it for his wellbeing. I know he wants to stay in the jungle and with the wolves, but he needs to understand that Shere Khan will kill him when he gets the chance. Taking him to the man village won't let the tiger have that chance."

"I agree Kairi." Sora said. "I also heard that Mowgli said that he's not afraid and he can take care of himself. That may say something about his character."

"You might be right. Mowgli's wolf father did say that he's entitled to the protection of the pack." Kairi said. "That's something we should respect. Even Bagheera."

"Yeah. I also feel that Shere Khan may not be as big as a threat as everyone feels. If Shere Khan does find Mowgli we need to try to fight him off and protect Mowgli from in the process."

"But how?" Kairi asked. "Akela said that even the strength of the pack is no match for the tiger. We might lose that fight." She said a little worried.

"I remember my adventure in the Pride Lands with Simba." Sora said. "I fought hyenas and a lion before. So fighting a tiger may not have such a difference as fighting a lion."

"You have a point." Kairi said. "We would need some help in fighting Shere Khan when that time comes."

"Absolutely." Sora said. "But right now, let's focus on taking Mowgli to the man village, then we will fight Shere Khan."

"Ok. We should also watch Bagheera too. If he treats Mowgli badly again, we will have to take care of him ourselves, whether he likes it or not." Kairi said.

"Agreed." Sora said as the duo made their way back to the tree. They laid down by the trunk and started to drift off to sleep.

"Good night Kairi." Sora said.

"Good night Sora." Kairi said as they went to sleep together. But they still have a long journey ahead of them.

 **Another chapter bites the dust! The next chapter will involve meeting Kaa the snake. So stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Kaa

**Welcome back readers! I would thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. I really appreciate it. We are now about to meet Kaa the snake and continue the journey to the man village. So here we go!**

Chapter 3: Meeting Kaa

In the middle of the night Sora, Kairi and Bagheera were asleep in their spots. Except that Mowgli was still awake. He was sitting on his part of the branch with Bagheera playing with a twig feeling a little depressed.

He is still sad that he has to leave the jungle and his family because of Shere Khan's threat. He still felt it was unfair of him to leave in the first place.

While he was playing with a twig, a large Indian Python appeared behind Mowgli and was staring at him unpleasantly. This snake is slightly different than other snakes in the jungle.

He has an ability to hypnotize other animals and place them in a trance so he can wrap them in his coils and eat them. This Python's name is Kaa.

Kaa continued to stare at Mowgli before looking at Bagheera slightly then maneuvering his way to Mowgli.

"Sssssay now, what have we here." Kaa hissed before Mowgli glared at him and stuck his tongue out a few times. He maneuvered to another position close to Mowgli. "It's a man cub! A delisssious man cub."

Mowgli shoved Kaa away. "Oh, go away and leave me alone." Mowgli said.

Bagheera was still half asleep and was unaware of Kaa's presence so he naturally thought Mowgli was talking to him. "That's what I should do, but I'm not. Now please go to sleep." Bagheera said talking in his sleep.

Kaa nodded in agreement before making his move, locking his eyes with Mowgli. "Yesssss. Man cub." He said. "Pleasssse go to sleep, go to sleep little man cub. Resssst in peace."

While Kaa was talking, he entranced Mowgli in his hypnotic serpentine gaze. Mowgli put forth no resistance as Kaa wrapped his coils around Mowgli, squeezing tighter with each passing second. "Sssleep. Ssssleep." Kaa said.

Mowgli was almost completely under Kaa's control but he had enough force to mutter Bagheera's name. "B-ba-Bagheera."

"There's no use arguing anymore." Bagheera said in his sleep. "Now no more talk till morning."

"He won't be here in the morning." Kaa chuckled and Mowgli is now completely powerless in his coils. Kaa then began to work his jaws over Mowgli's head about to eat him.

Bagheera woke up a bit to see what was going on. But he closed his eyes again. "Oh yes he will I..." Bagheera said but he fully woke up realizing Kaa was about to eat Mowgli.

"Kaa! _Hold it,_ Kaa!" Bagheera screamed before slapping him in the face with his paws.

Kaa hit his head on another branch and Mowgli was released from his coils. "Ohhh. My sinusssss." Kaa complained.

At the base of the tree, Sora and Kairi jolted awake hearing Bagheera scream.

"Sora what's going on?" Kairi said.

Sora was looking up to the spot where Mowgli and Bagheera are and saw Kaa up there. Kairi looked up too.

"That snake up there must be causing some trouble." Sora said.

And he was right. Kaa was angry at Bagheera and was maneuvering to him in a hostile manner, Bagheera backing away from him. "You have just made a ssseriousss misssstake my friend. A very sssstupid…" Kaa said but Bagheera interrupted him.

"Now now now now Kaa I was…" Bagheera said nervously but Kaa started to place Bagheera in his hypnotic trance like Mowgli.

"Missssstake." Kaa said.

"Look me in the eye when I'm ssspeaking to you." Kaa said hypnotizing him.

Bagheera tried to resist him closing one of his eyes. "Please Kaa." He said desperately.

"Both eyes if you pleasssse." Kaa said before Bagheera was completely under Kaa's control.

Sora and Kairi saw and heard everything. "I don't know who that snake is, but he obviously isn't nice." Kairi said.

"I agree Kairi." Sora said agreeing with him. "I wish there was a way to help." Sora said remembering that wolves cannot climb trees.

"Sora look! It's Mowgli!" Kairi said seeing Mowgli pushing Kaa's coils off the branch.

"You have just sssealed you doom." Kaa said to Bagheera before Mowgli completely pushed Kaa's coils off the branch.

Kaa was forcibly unwound from the branches of the tree hitting his head in the process before crashing down to the ground in front of Sora and Kairi. "Oohh." Kaa said.

Sora and Kairi let out a few laughs. "Well, that took care of him." Sora joked making Kairi laugh harder.

"Look Bagheera!" Mowgli said chuckling. "Look, Bagheera!" He said before seeing Bagheera in a trance. "Wake up Bagheera!" He said before slapping his face a few times before Bagheera woke from his trance.

Sora and Kairi continued to laugh and make fun of Kaa as he began to slither away. "What's the matter snaky, did we spoil your dinner?" Sora joked and the duo laughed harder.

Kaa glared at them. "I'll get you for thisssss." He said slithering away. "Jussst you wait till I get you in my coilssss."

Suddenly Kaa caught on a bamboo branch because apparently he had a knot in his tail. "Look Sora! He's got a knot in his tail!" Kairi joked making the duo laugh.

"Tee hee hee, he's got a knot in his tail." Kaa mocked Kairi before pulling free. His coils were then pressed against him and then he started to slither again but it looked more like he was walking.

"Ohhh thissss is going to ssslow down my sslithering." He said before slithering into the jungle."

Mowgli continued to have giggle fits before Bagheera stared at him in a stern glare. "So you can look out for yourself can you?" He asked in a mocking tone. "So you want to stay in the jungle, do you?"

Mowgli answered him. "Yes. I wanna stay in the jungle." Mowgli said firmly.

Bagheera spoke up again. "Ohh. Now, now for the last time. _Go to sleep_." He said.

Mowgli pouted and folded his arms before leaning against the tree.

Bagheera started to fall asleep uttering the words "Man cub" mockingly. Bagheera finally fell asleep. Mowgli huddled as far away from Bagheera as possible before falling asleep himself.

Sora and Kairi saw everything. "We definitely need to do something about Bagheera and Mowgli." Kairi commented. "This isn't going well for both of them. We need to try to fix things with both of them."

"I agree Kairi." Sora said yawning. "But let's not worry about that now. We'll worry about that in the morning." He said before laying down on the ground by the tree.

"Ok Sora." Kairi said before laying on Sora's back as if it was a pillow. "Good night Sora."

"Good night Kairi." Sora said before the duo drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

But they still have a long way to go on their journey in the jungle.

 **And another chapter down! I hope you guys liked this chapter with Kaa the snake. I know the keyblade duo didn't have that big a role to play in this but those jokes they made definitely brightened things up a bit. I also hoped you guys liked how I used a lot of S words in Kaa's dialogue and brought more hissing in those words, similar to the movie. I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter because there will be more excitement coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Colonel Hathi

**Welcome back readers! I would thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. I really appreciate it. We are now about to meet Colonel Hathi and the elephant patrol. So here we go!**

Chapter 4: Meeting Colonel Hathi

Morning finally came to the jungle and Sora, Kairi, Bagheera and Mowgli were still asleep peacefully.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and there appeared to be a sound of loud marching happening away from the tree.

The shaking ground woke Sora and Kairi from their sleep. "Sora, what's going on? Why is the ground shaking?"

"I don't know Kairi." Sora said looking around to find where the shaking was coming from. He then saw something. "Kairi look!"

They saw the source of the shaking ground. It was a parade of Indian elephants marching in a single file line and counting a military cadence with one elephant carrying a bamboo stick on his trunk. The elephant named Colonel Hathi was the leader of the parade.

"Wow! Elephants!" Kairi exclaimed excitedly. This was the first time she saw elephants up close.

"Let's get a closer look." Sora suggested. The duo went to get a closer look at the marching elephants.

Mowgli woke up next and saw the marching elephants. "A parade." Mowgli said in awe.

Bagheera woke up next. "Oh no." He said in distress. "The Dawn Patrol again." Bagheera covered his ears not wanting to hear any more of the Dawn Patrol.

Mowgli got down from the tree using a vine and went to get a closer look.

"Company! Sound off!" Colonel Hathi commanded and then the other elephants sang a marching song.

"Oh the aim of our patrol is a question rather droll. For to march and drill over field and hill." The elephants sang then trumpeted their trunks.

"Is a military goal." Hathi sang.

"Is a military goal." The elephants sang.

The elephants counted cadence again and Sora ad Kairi were astonished by the Dawn Patrol. But they spotted Mowgli who was on the other side of the marching line.

What Sora, Kairi saw next had they adored. There was a baby elephant marching with the patrol in the back but was catching up. This was Colonel Hathi's son.

"Aww. Look at the little elephant. He's adorable." Kairi said in awe.

"He sure is." Sora said as the duo continued to watch the march.

The elephants sang again. "By the ranks or single file, over every jungle mile. Oh the way we stamp and crush through the underbrush."

Hathi Jr. caught up and trumpeted. "In the military style." The baby elephant said in an adorable voice.

"In the military style." The elephants sang.

Sora and Kairi then saw Mowgli walking to the baby elephant. _"Mowgli. What are you doing?"_ The duo thought as they walked to Mowgli while hiding themselves so they would not be seen by the Dawn Patrol.

Mowgli caught up to Jr. "Hello. What are you doing?" Mowgli asked.

"Shh. Drilling." Jr. answered quietly.

"Can I do it too?" Mowgli asked.

"Sure. Just do what I do. But don't talk in rank in rank. It's against regulations." Jr. said.

Mowgli began to march the same way as Jr. in the rear of the file. Sora and Kairi tried to think of a way to get Mowgli out of the march.

"What do we do Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. If we do something we might interfere with the march. And I don't want to know what might happen to us when that leader of theirs finds out." Sora said.

"Leader? I think he's more like a military commander to me." Kairi said.

"Your right Kairi. We definitely need to make sure he doesn't see us. A commander like this guy, he definitely would not like it when he sees us."

"I agree. We should wait until they stop then we'll get Mowgli out." Kairi said and Sora nodded in agreement.

The duo walked to where Mowgli was.

"To the rear… March!" Hathi commanded and the patrol began marching in the other direction.

Mowgli and Jr. collided into each other. "The other way. Turn around." Jr. said as Mowgli turned around and marched in the same direction as the patrol.

The patrol continued to march but Hathi commanded again. "To the rear… ho!"

The patrol marched the other way again but Mowgli was unaware. When he found out he broke the march and caught up to Jr.

"Company… Halt!" Hathi commanded and the patrol stopped but Mowgli collided into Jr.

Jr. turned to Mowgli. "That means stop." He said.

Hathi stood in front of the patrol. "Company… left face!" He commanded and the elephants turned to the left facing him.

One of the elephants, a female named Winifred began complaining. "March, March, march. My feet are killing me."

An elephant next to her spoke up. "I'm putting in for a transfer to another herd." He said.

"Silence in the ranks!" Hathi commanded, then the elephants stood in attention.

"Now?" Kairi asked about Mowgli who was standing next to Jr.

"Not yet. The leader will definitely see us if we get Mowgli now." Sora said.

Kairi nodded in agreement and hid themselves.

Hathi walked behind the elephants and saw their rears were close to the ground. "Dress up that line!" He commanded.

The elephants stood up more straight except Winifred. He whipped his bamboo at her and she stood up straight. "Pull it in Winifred."

Hathi walked back up to the front of the patrol line. "Inspection… arms!" He commanded.

The elephants stuck their trunks out for inspection. But Mowgli was still looking down.

"Stick your nose out." Jr. said to Mowgli.

He stuck his nose out. "Like this?" He asked.

"That's right" Jr said before returning to his original posture.

Hathi began inspecting the elephant's trunks starting with the one next to Winifred. "Tsk-tsk-tsk. Dusty muzzle. Soldier, remember in battle that trunk can save your life. Take good care of it my man." Hathi said to the elephant.

"Yes sir!" The elephant exclaimed.

"Very good, carry on." Hathi said before inspecting the next elephant who is chewing on grass, who has rotting tusks and looking bored out of his mind.

"Ahem. Mmm. Let's have a little more spit and polish on those bayonets." Hathi said as the elephant dropped the grass and looked serious this time.

"Yes sir." The elephant said.

Hathi took a break from inspection. "Esprit do Corps! That's the way I earned my commission in the Maharaja's pachyderm brigade." Hathi said about to tell an old war story he experienced. "Back in '88 it was, or was it?"

Winifred complained again. "Here it comes, the Victoria-cross bit again." She said to the elephant next to her.

Sora and Kairi were listening to Hathi's story. "It was then I received the Victoria Cross for bravery above and beyond the call of duty. Ha-ha!" Hathi said with a chuckle. "Those were the days!"

Hathi grew serious again. "Discipline. Discipline was the thing. Builds character and all that sort of thing." He said leaning on his bamboo stick which snapped.

"Oh… Where was I?" Hathi asked himself. "Oh yes, inspection."

Hathi continued inspection. He looked at the next elephant in the platoon. "Well, very good." He said impressed.

He looked at the next elephant who wore a large smile on his face. "Wipe off that silly grin soldier. This is the army." Hathi scolded the elephant causing him to frown.

He looked at the next elephant who seemed distracted by a fly which was flying around his head. Hathi swatted the fly after landing on the elephant. "Ahem. Eyes front." He said to the elephant who then looked straight.

He saw the next elephant who had very long hair on his head. "Tsk-tsk-tsk. Lieutenant, that haircut is not regulation. Rather on the gaudy side, don't you think?" He said cutting the hair short using the bamboo stick. "There that's better."

He then turned to his son. "And as for you…" He said before looking down at him. "Oh, there you are. Heh-heh-heh. Let's keep those heels together, shall we son?

"Ok Pop… sir!" Jr. said standing at attention.

"That's better." Hathi said.

Sora and Kairi were watching the whole thing. "Looks like that baby elephant is the commander's son." Sora said.

"Yeah." Kairi agreed with him. "For a military commander, he certainly does have an affection towards his son."

Sora nodded in agreement.

Hathi then turned to Mowgli which made Sora and Kairi worried. "Uh-oh." They both quietly said in unison.

"Well, a new recruit eh? Hahahaha!" Hathi said but he grew suspicious of Mowgli. "I say, what happened to your trunk?" He asked pushing Mowgli's face with his stick.

"Hey stop that!" Mowgli exclaimed pushing the stick away.

Hathi sputtered before talking in an angry tone. "A man cub! This is _treason_!" He exclaimed grabbing Mowgli with his trunk. "Sabotage! I'll have no man cub in my jungle!"

Sora and Kairi saw what was happening and immediately jumped out of hiding to confront Hathi. "Hey! Wait a minute! Who said this was _your_ jungle?!" Sora exclaimed angrily at Hathi.

"What?! Now two wolves?!" Hathi yelled angrily at Sora and Kairi. "What is the meaning of this blasphemy?!"

"Put Mowgli down." Kairi said firmly while standing next to Sora. "He didn't do anything to you. We're just here to get him out of your patrol."

"Nonsense! I'll have you know I have a strong distrust towards man and wolves too!" Hathi exclaimed. "I am the commander here! And I will not be ordered by a mere man cub and his wolf friends!"

Before the situation could escalate Bagheera appeared before Hathi on a branch. "Hold it, hold it! I can explain Hathi."

" _Colonel_ Hathi if you please sir." Hathi retorted as he set Mowgli down on the ground.

"Oh yes, yes, _Colonel_ Hathi." Bagheera grumbled. "The man cub is with me. I'm taking him to the man village. The wolves—Sora and Kairi—are helping me."

"To stay?" Hathi questioned.

"Yes Colonel Hathi. We're just trying to take him to the man village." Sora said in agreement with Bagheera.

"Please sir. We did not mean to interfere with your dawn patrol." Kairi said. "Mowgli here seemed to have become friends with your son here."

"Yes. He was just befriending your son. I'm sure he didn't mean to interfere." Sora said and Mowgli nodded in agreement with Sora.

Hathi took a few minutes to think. He then spoke up. "Very well. You can take the man cub back."

"Thank you Colonel." Sora said.

"But I have a warning to all of you." Hathi said in a serious tone. "The man cub is your responsibility. If I see him causing any more trouble with my patrols, I will hold all of you responsible. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Sora and Kairi said in unison.

"You have the word of Bagheera." Bagheera said.

"Good. And remember, an elephant never forgets." Hathi said turning around to leave.

While he was making his way to the front he was mumbling to himself about what the army has gotten too. The elephants were dosing off but woke up again. "Ahem, let's get on with it. Right face!" The elephants turned but were squished into each other.

"Forward March!" Hathi commanded and the elephants marched again. Except that Jr. was left behind and seemed to be playing with Mowgli, Sora and Kairi.

"Hey Jr. Your dad forgot about you." Sora said.

"Don't worry guys, he'll find out." Jr. reassured him in a happy tone.

"An elephant never forgets?" Kairi asked in a sarcastic tone making everyone laugh.

Winifred caught up with Hathi and spoke to him. "Dear, haven't you forgotten something?" She asked.

"Nonsense, Winifred, old girl. An elephant never forgets." Hathi answered in a confident tone.

"Well, you just forgot our son." Winifred said.

"Ah yes... Son? Son?" He asked turning to see Jr. still playing with Mowgli, Sora and Kairi. "Oh yes, quite right... To the rear... march!" He commanded and the elephants marched in the other direction squishing into each other again.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be a colonel. Just like my pop." Jr said.

"Wow. That's very nice Jr." Sora said.

"Yeah. I have a feeling you'll make a great colonel." Kairi said in a sweet tone. "You'll definitely do your dad proud."

"Aww gee. Thanks guys." Jr said in an appreciative tone.

Sora saw Hathi approaching Jr. looking stern at him. "Uh. Speaking of your dad." He said nervously.

Hathi grabbed Jr. by the trunk. "If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times." He said before Jr. interrupted him.

"Pop! Look out!" Jr exclaimed but it was too late.

"Uh oh." Sora and Kairi said in unison. All the elephants who were marching behind Hathi crashed right into each other forming a huge elephant pile.

"Ooohh. That's got to hurt." Sora said witnessing the crash.

"Gee, Pop. You forgot to say 'halt'." Jr. said and Sora Kairi and Mowgli laughed again.

"He said an elephant never forgets." Mowgli said making everyone laugh harder.

Bagheera looked at everyone with a stern look on his face. "What?" Sora and Kairi asked in unison.

"It's not funny. Let's get out of here quick before anything else happens." Bagheera said leading everyone away from the elephants.

"Whew. That was pretty intense." Sora said to Kairi.

"Yeah. Let's hope we don't run into trouble with Colonel Hathi ever again." Kairi said.

"Yeah. The last thing I want is Colonel Hathi and the elephant patrol crushing us to paste." Sora said.

Everyone continued to walk until they came to a wide stream with a log over it. Mowgli the asked the worst question possible. "Bagheera where are we going?"

"You're going back to the man village _right now_." Bagheera replied as he began to walk across the log.

Mowgli looked very angry and planted his foot firmly on the ground. "I'm not going!"

Bagheera looked angry too. "Oh yes you are!"

Mowgli wrapped his arms around the trunk of a narrow tree." I'm staying right here!"

"Hey, hey, hey guys! Can you cut it out?!" Sora exclaimed to both of them, not liking the situation happening.

"Mowgli. We know how you feel." Kairi said diplomatically. "But we need to. What about Shere Khan?"

"I'm not afraid of some stupid tiger!" Mowgli exclaimed. "I'm staying here!"

"You're going back to the man village if I have to drag you every step of the way!" Bagheera growled angrily before latching his jaws onto Mowgli's loin cloth attempting to drag him to the man village.

"Guys! Knock it off!" Sora said angrily not wanting to physically interfere for fear things would escalate a lot further.

"Stop it guys!" Kairi said trying to break them up too. "Break it up!"

Bagheera and Mowgli continued to struggle "Let go of me!" Mowgli exclaimed.

Sora and Kairi screamed in unison.

"STOP!" They screamed and Bagheera was released from his grip on Mowgli and was launched into the stream and hitting his head on the log.

"Oh, that does it!" Bagheera said as he emerged from the stream and stormed away. "I have _had it_ man cub! From now on, you're on your own! Alone!"

Bagheera and Mowgli stormed off.

Sora looked very angry and began yelling at Bagheera. "Fine Bagheera! Get out of here! I hope we don't see you again!" He exclaimed angrily. "At least we are _way_ better role models to Mowgli than you ever were!"

"Sora! Calm down!" Kairi calmed Sora down. "Look, I know you're angry at Bagheera and probably upset about Mowgli. But right now we need to focus on what we discussed last night. We need to convince Mowgli why he needs to be safe from Shere Khan but in  
our way."

"But Bagheera and Mowgli." Sora said but Kairi interrupted him.

"We need both of them if we're going to get through this, which means we have to fix this strained relationship they have." Kairi said.

Sora calmed down but still mad at Bagheera. "Ok Kairi. I trust you."

"Good. I'll go talk some sense to Bagheera. You try to talk some sense to Mowgli." Kairi suggested.

"Ok Kairi." Sora said and the duo parted ways attempting to fix the strained relationship between Bagheera and Mowgli.

 **And another chapter down! I hope you guys liked the encounter with Colonel Hathi and the drama between Mowgli and Bagheera and how Sora got angry at Bagheera for treating Mowgli badly. In the next chapter, Sora and Kairi will try to fix things with Bagheera and Mowgli. And best of all we will meet Baloo the bear. So stay tuned for more excitement and adventures in the jungle!**


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Baloo

**Welcome back readers! I would thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. I really appreciate it. We are now about to meet Baloo the bear and we're about to have a whole lot of fun in this chapter. So here we go!**

 **I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 5: Meeting Baloo

Sora was walking through the jungle trying to find Mowgli after he stormed off from Bagheera. In a few moments he found Mowgli who is sitting by a large rock looking depressed.

" _Oh thank goodness."_ Sora said after he found Mowgli.

He approached Mowgli slowly and making sure to be careful.

After the fight he had with Bagheera, Sora knew Mowgli was not in the mood for conversation, so he decided to keep a reasonable distance from him.

He approached Mowgli slowly without Mowgli seeing him. Suddenly, there was a rustling sound in the bushes.

Mowgli heard the rustling too and was looking around to see what it is.

The rustling became louder and then there was the sound of singing.

Then out of the bushes came a large sloth bear who was strolling around the jungle singing to himself. This bear is named Baloo.

" _Doo-bee doo-bee doo-bee dee-doo. Well, it's a doo-bah-dee-do. Yes, it's a doo-bah-dee-do. I mean a doo-be doo-bee doo-be. Doo-be doo-bee dee-doo_." Baloo was singing to himself.

Sora didn't know who Baloo is and he thought that if he harmed Mowgli he would pay a huge price. And that is a painful price to pay. Fortunately, Baloo didn't seem to even take notice of Mowgli as he went about his merry way.

" _And with_ —" Baloo was interrupted when he noticed Mowgli.

"Well now, ha-ha! What have we here?" Baloo chuckled as he stooped down to look at Mowgli. He sniffed Mowgli carefully. "Hmm... Hey, what a funny little bit of a—"

Baloo was cut off because Mowgli slapped him in the face. "Ow!" He cried.

"Go away!" Mowgli exclaimed.

"Oh boy, I've seen everything in these woods." Baloo said rubbing his sore nose. "What have I run on? What a pretty thing this is!"

"Leave me alone." Mowgli said.

"Well now, that's pretty big talk, little britches." Baloo continued to comment at Mowgli until Sora finally deemed it safe to emerge from his hiding place.

"Hey pal." Sora said to Baloo. "You showed up at the wrong place at the wrong time. He said leave him alone."

"I stand corrected." Baloo said. " _Now_ I've seen everything in these woods." Baloo examined Sora. "Who are you? You don't smell like any wolf I've ever seen."

"I'm Sora. And I'm a lone hunter." Sora introduced himself to Baloo.

Sora was interrupted by Mowgli. "Just go away and leave me alone… both of you!" He exclaimed pounding on Baloo's chest.

Baloo sat there for a moment and shook his head. "Tsk-tsk-tsk. Pitiful." He sighed before picking Mowgli up by the waist. "Hey, kid, you need help. And old Baloo is gonna learn you to fight like a bear."

Sora backed away a few feet and watched the scene. " _Well this ought to be good."_ Sora thought to himself. " _Let's see what Baloo can do to help him."_

"Now come on, I'm gonna show you. Grrr." Baloo growled and began to dance around in a fighting stance. Mowgli began dancing too mimicking Baloo's moves.

"Ha-ha. Yeah!" Baloo said excitedly. "All right now kid, loosen up, get real loosen, then start to weave, weave a little, now move."

Baloo instructed and the two began to weave around each other in their fighting stances. "That's it kid, now you're gettin'it!"

Sora continued to watch and began to trust Baloo. " _Hmmm. This guy might not be bad after all."_

They continued to dance around each other then stopped. "Now give me a big bear growl, scare me!" Baloo instructed making gestures with his claws.

"Rrrr."

After hearing that tiny sound, Sora began to laugh quietly to himself while Baloo shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. Oh boy." Baloo sighed. "I'm talkin' about like a _big_ bear! _**RAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH**_!"

The powerful roar jolted Sora from his laughter and sent Mowgli backwards a few feet. " _Well, this just got a lot more interesting."_ Sora thought to himself.

Meanwhile in another part of the jungle Kairi found Bagheera who seemed to still be walking away angrily on the branches.

"Come on Bagheera!" Kairi shouted from the ground trying to talk to Bagheera but her persuasion seemed like a lost cause.

"For the last time Kairi!" Bagheera told her. "I'm not going back to that foolish man cub! He's all on his own for all I care."

"But Bagheera." Kairi said but was interrupted by a very loud roar.

" _ **RAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH**_!"

Kairi and Bagheera stopped dead in their tracks and nearly leaped out of their fur when they heard the roar.

"Bagheera." Kairi said almost afraid to talk. "That wasn't Sora was it?"

"Wolves howl Kairi. They don't growl that loudly." Bagheera answered her.

"Oh my gosh." Kairi said feeling very scared right now. "Sora! Mowgli!" She exclaimed sprinting into the jungle in the direction of the roar.

"They're in trouble!" Bagheera realized as he ran though the tree tops to get to Sora and Mowgli. "I shouldn't have left them alone!"

Meanwhile, Sora continued to watch Mowgli and Baloo and Sora is really beginning to take a liking to Baloo. Mowgli and Baloo continued to growl at each other showing the toughness of a bear.

"Rarrrgh!" Mowgli growled.

" _ **RAAARRRRGH**_! Baloo growled next.

"Rarrgh! Rarrgh!" Mowgli growled louder.

"That's it! A big one, right from your toes." Baloo said to Mowgli.

"How's that?" Mowgli asked.

"You're doing great Mowgli!" Sora exclaimed to him. "You're a lot tougher than before! You'll definitely show Bagheera!"

"Gee thanks Sora!" Mowgli exclaimed happily.

"You're doing great too Baloo." Sora complemented Baloo.

"Aww shucks! Thanks Sora!" Baloo said to Sora in an appreciative tone. "Now come on kid, let's keep goin.'"

Bagheera and Kairi continued to run in the direction of Baloo's roar. By the time they got to him they saw Baloo and Mowgli practicing on how to fight like a bear.

"Grrr." Mowgli growled again.

"Ha-ha-ha, ya, you're getting it, kid." Baloo complemented.

Kairi's worried look then turned to a bit of happiness. She thought Mowgli was in danger but it turned out he's doing great and he and Baloo are becoming good friends.

She felt happy that Mowgli is feeling better and found a new friend who is really helping him.

Bagheera on the other hand was not happy at all. "Oh no! It's Baloo! That shiftless stupid jungle bum." Bagheera said negatively.

Kairi heard him. " _Typical Bagheera."_ She thought to herself.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora called out to her. "Come over here."

"Ok Sora." Kairi said making her way to him.

"Don't worry! Mowgli is doing great!" Sora said. "And Baloo here, is really helping him out. I think you'll really like him."

"After what I saw so far Sora. I'm starting to like Baloo too." Kairi said as she sat by Sora and watched the scene with him.

"Hey Baloo!" Sora called to him. "I want you to meet my friend here."

"You brought a female friend with you eh Sora?" Baloo asked smiling. "That's real cute."

Sora and Kairi blushed slightly. Then they returned to their normal feelings. "Thanks." Sora said. "Baloo, this is my friend Kairi. Kairi this is Baloo."

"Nice to meet you Baloo." Kairi said smiling at Baloo.

"Nice to meet ya too Kairi." Baloo said smiling before turning to Sora. "She's definitely a keeper if ya ask me."

Sora and Kairi blushed again making Baloo and Mowgli laugh.

"Alright come on kid! Let's keep goin'." Baloo instructed Mowgli.

Baloo and Mowgli are dancing around again "Weave about, now look for an opening. Keep movin', keep…" Baloo said and Mowgli takes some swings at Baloo's nose but he is missing.

"Ha-ha! Ya, you're getting it kid, ha-ha. Come on, that's it. Ha-ha-ha!" Baloo was complementing Mowgli and laughing with him.

Sora and Kairi began laughing with Baloo too. They are really beginning to like Baloo.

"He's a dandy!" Baloo exclaimed as he playfully slaps Mowgli which sends him rolling around and crashes into a log leaving him knocked out on the ground.

"Oooh. That's got to hurt." Sora said.

Bagheera sighed after seeing what happened. "Heh-heh. Fine teacher you are, old Iron Paws." Bagheera said sarcastically to Baloo.

"Oh. Thanks Bagheera." Baloo said happily who seemed to not detect Bagheera's sarcasm.

"Yeah, tell me, tell me after you know your pupil senseless, how do you expect him to remember the lesson?" Bagheera asked mockingly.

Mowgli started to get up and began shaking his head. Baloo looked a little worried. "Well, I, I didn't mean to lay it on him so hard."

"Look guys. Mowgli is fine. See?" Kairi asked as Mowgli walked to Baloo but was wobbling dizzily.

"I'm not hurt. I'm all right. I'm a lot tougher than some people think." Mowgli said to everyone around him.

"You better believe it!" Baloo complemented.

"Yeah Mowgli." Sora complemented. "You're really showing _old_ Bagheera here what you're really made of." He said glaring at Bagheera slightly.

Bagheera was taken aback by the comment. "Ohhh!" He said angrily.

"Now let's go once more. Now you keep circling' or I'm gonna knock your roof in again, you better keep movin'-"Baloo instructed but Mowgli actually punched him in the lower jaw.

"Ooph!" Baloo shouted and was dazed from the hit Mowgli gave him. "Hey! Right on the button!"

Baloo playfully fell down and Mowgli climbed on him and began occasionally tickling him with his feet.

"Ah, ha-ha, no, no-no, now you're tickling. ha-ha-ha!" Baloo was laughing and Sora and Kairi began to laugh as well watching the happy scene in front of them.

Mowgli starts tickling Baloo deliberately with his hands. "No, no, we don't do that here, no cheating, no, you're tickling, I can't stand tickling, heh-heh-heh." Baloo laughed harder and Sora and Kairi began to laugh even harder too.

"Man! This guy is so much fun!" Sora said to Kairi laughing with her. Kairi was laughing with him too.

"Help, Bagheera!" Baloo cried out playfully.

Bagheera only watched. "Now that's all he needs. More confidence." Bagheera said smirking.

Mowgli continued ticking and Baloo continued laughing. "Give up Baloo?" He asked.

"I give up, I told ya. Oh, I give—" Baloo said but Sora interrupted him.

"Hey no fair!" Sora said as he and Kairi walked their way to Mowgli and Baloo.

"Yeah! We want to play too!" Kairi said excitedly.

"Well. We definitely don't want to leave our new friends out eh Baloo?" Mowgli asked.

"You better believe it kid!" Baloo said as he looked at Sora and Kairi. "Come here you two."

Baloo began to use his claws and tickled Sora and Kairi. The duo began squealing with laugher as Baloo tickled them. "No! No! That tickles Baloo!" Sora said laughing very hard.

"Hahahahaha! That tickles Baloo!" Kairi squealed with laughter.

Baloo was laughing with them and then he began to tickle their bellies which was one of the most sensitive parts of the body.

"NO! NO! Please! No more!" The duo said squealing with laughter.

Baloo stopped tickling the duo and they got back up. "Our turn." Sora said as he and Kairi jumped on Baloo and tickled him with their claws. Mowgli joined everyone and tickled either Baloo, Sora or Kairi with his hands.

"No! No! I already give!" Baloo said laughing.

"Hey Mowgli that tickles! No more!" Sora said laughing feeling Mowgli tickle his back.

"Hahahahahaha that tickles Baloo!" Kairi exclaimed squealing with laughter feeling Baloo tickle her sides with his claws.

Everyone continued to laugh and have an amazing time playing. Eventually everyone stopped and relaxed.

"Hey, ha-ha. You know something? You're all right, kid." Baloo complemented doing a playful fist on Mowgli's face. "You two are alright too." He complemented Sora and Kairi.

"What do they call you again?" Baloo asked Mowgli.

"Mowgli." Bagheera answered Baloo. "And he's going back to the man-village right now."

"The man-village?" Baloo asked distressed. "They'll ruin 'im! They'll make a man out of 'im."

"Oh, Baloo, I want to stay here with you!" Mowgli said sadly to Baloo.

"Certainly you do." Baloo said comforting Mowgli.

"You know Mowgli." Sora said to him. "After what happened just now. I honestly feel that you should do what you feel is best. Not what everyone else feels. And right now, Kairi and I completely respect your choice."

"Yeah. And we also feel more confident that Baloo will take care of you if you choose to stay in the jungle." Kairi complemented. "If you want to stay with Baloo you can. We'll stay with you too. Because that's what friends are for."

"Yeah. Baloo is really fun and we certainly don't want to leave him." Sora said smiling. "And we don't want to leave you either Mowgli."

Baloo and Mowgli smiled at Sora and Kairi's words.

But Bagheera spoke up. "Oh? And just how do you think you will survive?" He asked.

"'How do you think you will' - What do you mean 'How do you think you will'?" Baloo asked mimicking Bagheera's words. "He's with me, ain't he? And I'll learn him all I know."

"Yeah Bagheera, he'll be with us too." Sora said.

"We'll teach him all we know too." Kairi said agreeing with Sora.

Bagheera only sighed. "Well, heh, that shouldn't take too long." He said.

Baloo, Sora and Kairi glared at Bagheera. Baloo turned to Mowgli, Sora and Kairi. "Look guys. I wanna teach you something else." Baloo said.

"Now it's like this. All you've got to do is..." Baloo said then began to sing and dance.

" _Look for the bare necessities. The simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities, are Mother Nature's recipes that bring the bare necessities of life."_

Mowgli was dancing with Baloo and Sora and Kairi were surprised at Baloo's singing.

"Wow Baloo. I didn't know you can sing." He said.

"You better believe it Sora." Baloo said as he picked a coconut from a tree.

" _Wherever I wander"_ Baloo threw the coconut at Mowgli and picked up another.

" _Wherever I roam."_ He played with his coconut. He then tapped his head with the coconut with his head.

" _I couldn't be fonder. Of my big home"._ Baloo sang.

Mowgli tapped the coconut on his head put it didn't crack it only hurt his head.

" _The bees are buzzing in the tree to make some honey just for me_ " Baloo sang and danced. Mowgli danced with him.

Then Sora and Kairi began to dance playfully, really enjoying Baloo's song. Sora enjoyed the song as it reminded him of the musical he did with Ariel on his second trip to Atlantica.

" _When you look under the rocks and plants_." Baloo lifted a large rock and there were ants under it. " _And take a glance at the fancy ants. Then maybe try a few..._ "

"You eat ants?" Mowgli, Sora and Kairi asked feeling uneasy as he was under the rock.

Baloo licked the ground and ate a few ants. "Ha-ha, you better believe it! And you're gonna love the way they tickle." He said as he dropped the rock.

"Mowgli, look out!" Bagheera cried out to Mowgli who picked up an ant.

The rock fell but Mowgli was perfectly ok.

" _The bare necessities of life will come to you_." Baloo sang.

"But when?" Mowgli asked as he struggled to eat the ant.

" _They'll come to you"_ Baloo sang again.

Sora and Kairi really began to enjoy the song Baloo was singing. "This is really fun Baloo." Sora said continuing to dance.

Kairi was playfully dancing too. "Can we sing too?" Kairi asked.

"Sure guys. You can join anytime you want." Baloo said as he continued to dance.

"Alright!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed in glee.

Baloo began singing again. " _Look for the bare necessities. The simple bare necessities."_ He sang then bumped a banana tree and a whole branch of bananas fell into this hand. He then ate the banana.

Sora and Kairi joined in. " _Forget about your worries and your strife"._ The duo sang smiling brightly.

"Yeah! That's it!" Baloo said excitedly as Mowgli tried to get a banana but it was already peeled off by the time he got it.

Then Baloo, Sora and Kairi sang together. " _I mean the bare necessities. That's why a bear can rest at ease. With just the bare necessities of life."_

The banana tree shook and another banana fell to Mowgli's feet. He began to dance again happily but a pile of bananas fell on him.

"Haha! Nice guys!" Baloo exclaimed excitedly. "Now I'm gonna show you all another thing." He said making his way to prickly plants.

" _Now when you pick a paw-paw. Or a prickly pear_." Baloo sang as Sora Kairi and Mowgli made their way to the prickly plants.

They touched the plants with their hands. "Ow!" They all exclaimed after the thorns touched their skin.

" _And you prick a raw paw. Well, next time beware._ " Baloo sang as he picked more prickly plants with his claws. He then began to stack the plants along with leaves, a banana and a mango into a line.

" _Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw. When you pick a pear try to use the claw."_ He sang and then ate all the plants.

He then bumped into another tree and mango fruits fell to him. " _But you don't need to use the claw. When you pick a pair of the big paw-paw_." He sang as he through the other fruits he had to Mowgli, Sora and Kairi. "Have I given you a clue?"

"Golly! Thanks Baloo!" Mowgli exclaimed in glee.

"Thanks Baloo!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed laughing with each other and eating the fruits.

"Paw-paw, ha! Of all the silly gibberish." Bagheera complained but Baloo was pulling on his tail.

"Come on, Baggy, get with the beat!" Baloo said happily.

"Yeah! You really need to lighten up." Sora said while dancing to the beat.

"Have some more fun in your life." Kairi said dancing with Sora.

" _The bare necessities of life will come to you_." Baloo sang while walking on all fours.

"They'll come to me!" Mowgli, Sora and Kairi exclaimed in glee.

" _They'll come to you_." Baloo sang.

Everyone was laughing having a good time. Then Baloo turned to face Mowgli. "How 'bout scratchin' that old left shoulder while you're up there, Mowgli?" He requested then Mowgli began to scratch Baloo on the spot he wanted.

"Now just a hair lower..." He requested and Mowgli answered the request. "There, right there. That's it. Ahh... This is beautiful." Baloo said in bliss. He then stood up on his hind legs arching his back a little.

Mowgli went back on the ground. "That's good. Kid, we've got to get to a tree, this calls for some big scratch!"

Everyone laughed with Baloo. "You're lots of fun, Baloo!" Mowgli exclaimed.

"Yeah! You sure are!" Sora and Kairi said laughing.

Baloo began scratching his back on a tree. "Right on it... Yeah! That's delicious! Oh, ooo! Just a little bit-mmm... yeah... ha-ha... ooo." Baloo said in pure bliss feeling relaxed.

"Hey Sora, let's do some good scratching on each other." Kairi suggested.

"Good idea Kairi." Sora said.

"I'll do you first." Kairi said as she laid her claws on Sora's back.

She began to gently scratch Sora's back and he was moaning in bliss. "Oh yeah. Right there Kairi. Keep going." He said blissfully.

Kairi giggled as she continued to scratch Sora. While Kairi was scratching Sora, Mowgli was scratching his back on another tree feeling relaxed and Baloo picked up the tree and began to scratch his front and head.

"Mm... mmm... ha-ha... ooo. Yeah!" Baloo said blissfully.

Kairi eventually stopped scratching Sora. "My turn Sora." She said.

"Coming right up!" Sora said as he began scratching Kairi's back. Kairi felt very relaxed and she was moaning in bliss.

"Oh. Sora." She said blissfully. "There. Right there. Keep going, don't stop."

While Kairi was getting scratched by Sora Mowgli and Baloo moved to huge rocks and began scratching themselves on the rocks.

Eventually, Mowgli and Baloo were completely satisfied. "Oh man. This is really livin'." Baloo said in bliss. Then he and Mowgli let themselves fall in a river.

"So just try and relax. Yeah." Baloo said relaxing.

Mowgli got on Baloo's tummy and Sora and Kairi stopped scratching each other and made their way to the river bank.

"Ready to go for a swim Kairi?" Sora asked her excitedly.

"I sure am Sora!" Kairi said happily.

The duo jumped into the river and emerged a few seconds after. "Ahhh." They both said feeling so relaxed in the cool water.

"This feels so good." Kairi said feeling the water on her skin.

"Yeah. Nothing like a nice cool swim after a relaxing scratch." Sora said.

The duo swam their way to Baloo and Mowgli.

"Cool it. Fall apart in my back yard. 'Cause let me tell you all something. If you act like that bee acts." Baloo said pointing to a bee flying around some flowers on the river.

"Uh-uh. You're all working too hard." Baloo said. "And don't spend your time looking around for something you want, that can't be found."

Baloo and Mowgli dove into the water soaking up a bit. Then everyone began to swim around each other in a playful manner.

Baloo sang again. " _When you find out you can live without it and go along not thinking about it and I'll tell you something true."_

Baloo slid on a fast moving part of the river which lead to a medium sized waterfall. Mowgli, Sora and Kairi followed him and splashed down with him laughing happily.

" _The bare necessities of life will come to you_." Baloo sang.

Bagheera was watching everything and sighed in defeat. "I give up. Well I hope his luck holds out." He said as he began walking away.

Mowgli was on Baloo's shoulders and Sora and Kairi were on Baloo's sides and holding on to him to stay afloat.

"Mowgli, how 'bout you singing?" Baloo suggested before turning to Sora and Kairi. "You guys can sing too."

Mowgli got off Baloo's shoulders and held on to him to stay afloat away from Sora and Kairi's spots.

Then everyone began to sing. " _Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife._ "

Mowgli went back on Baloo's tummy and Sora and Kairi still held on. "Yeah man!"

" _I mean the bare necessities. That's why a bear can rest at ease, with just the bare necessities of life._ " Everyone sang.

"Yeah!" Baloo exclaimed in glee.

" _With just the bare necessities of life_." Everyone sang.

"Yeah, man!" Mowgli exclaimed in glee.

Everyone laughed and had such a great and fun time together. "Beautiful. That's real jungle harmony."

"Wow Baloo. I haven't had this much fun in ages." Sora said laughing.

"Yeah me too." Kairi said. "I had such a great time with you guys."

"Ha-ha!" Baloo laughed. "Thanks guys. I had a lot of fun too."

"I like being a bear." Mowgli said happily.

"That's my boy." Baloo said happily caressing his hair. "You're gonna make one swell bear. Why, you even sing like one."

"Yeah. We feel the same way." Sora said happily.

"You two are definitely have a great bond of friendship." Kairi said smiling.

"I feel the same way to you too." Mowgli said to Sora and Kairi making them both smile brightly.

"Yeah. Me too." Baloo said smiling.

They continued to float in the river, then Sora spoke up. "Well guys. Kairi and I are gonna get out and let you have some quality time together."

"You guys definitely need it." Kairi said.

"Thanks guys." Mowgli said happily.

The duo began to swim to a river bank and got out of the river. They shook the water off of them and looked back to Mowgli and Baloo. "We're going to take a walk but we'll stay close."

"If you two need our help, shout out to us." Kairi said.

"Ok guys." Baloo agreed and went back to relaxing on the water.

Sora and Kairi began to walk through the jungle, then Kairi spoke up. "Hey Sora. We should go find Bagheera." Sora was taken off guard at Kairi.

"Why? You've seen the way he treated Mowgli." Sora said uneasy about the suggestion.

"I know. But if we can teach him the things Baloo taught us and help him lighten up more, maybe we can help fix his relationship with Mowgli." Kairi said.

"Baloo and Mowgli definitely have a strong bond of friendship. If we can teach Bagheera the way Baloo taught us, we can help change his ways and be a better role model to Mowgli." Kairi continued.

Sora thought for a few moments. He then smiled at her. "Your right Kairi. We definitely need to persuade Bagheera to be a little more like Baloo so we can his everything with him and Mowgli."

"Alright. Let's go find Bagheera." Kairi said as the two went deep into the jungle to look for Bagheera.

 **And another chapter down! This one was actually a lot longer than anticipated but I sure had a lot of fun writing it and I'm pretty sure a lot of you had a lot of fun reading it. I hope you guys liked how Sora and Kairi had an awesome and fun time with Mowgli and Baloo and the singing of "Bare Necessities". That was one of my favorite songs in the movie. The next chapter will be more exciting and funny too because we are going to meet King Louie and the monkeys. So stay tuned for more!**


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting King Louie

**Welcome back readers! I would thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. I really appreciate it. We are now about to meet King Louie and the monkeys and we're about to have more fun in this chapter. So here we go!**

 **I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 6: Meeting King Louie

A few moments after they left Mowgli and Baloo to spend time together, Sora and Kairi were walking through the jungle looking for Bagheera. In a few moments they found him walking through the jungle on some tree branches.

"Hey Bagheera!" Sora called out to him.

"Oh look. You two again." Bagheera said sarcastically. "Finally given up on the man cub I see."

"No. We had a lot of fun with Mowgli and Baloo." Kairi said sternly. "We came to talk to you about what we learned from them."

"Oh really." Bagheera said not buying into what the duo is talking about. "Did Baloo teach you about being a stupid jungle bum like he is?"

"No. He showed us how to become a real role model to Mowgli." Kairi answered.

"Yeah. Baloo is being like a father to him." Sora said. "But you on the other hand were treating Mowgli like he is nothing and you are everything."

"Nonsense! Baloo can never have Mowgli as his cub." Bagheera said.

"Why not? They have a strong bond of friendship even if you don't want to admit it." Sora said.

"You know Bagheera, you can still learn from Baloo." Kairi said. "If you get the chance and learn something from him, you can no longer be a stuck up panther and become a real role model to Mowgli."

"Yeah. And after all, the wolves did raised him and treated him as if he was part of the pack." Sora added.

"What you guys are trying to tell me won't change anything." Bagheera said. "Besides, Baloo's luck with Mowgli will run out soon enough. Just you wait." He began walking again.

Sora and Kairi sighed. "This is gonna take more than what we are doing now to convince Bagheera to change his ways." Sora said.

"We have to keep trying Sora. He is still a valuable ally to us if we are going to protect Mowgli." Kairi said.

Sora looked at her and smiled. "Your right Kairi. Let's keep trying."

The duo began walking to Bagheera still trying to convince him to learn from Baloo.

Meanwhile, Mowgli and Baloo were still relaxing in the river. However, little did they know that monkeys were on the trees over them and were watching them.

Baloo felt so relaxed that he began to fall asleep and singing a little tune of music.

While Mowgli was relaxing on Baloo's tummy, one of the monkeys swooped down and snatched him covering his mouth not to make any noise. Then another monkey took Mowgli's place on Baloo.

While Baloo was sleeping and singing a fly landed on his nose. "Hey Mowgli, how 'bout you flickin' that old mean fly off of your papa bear's nose?" He asked unknown to him that a monkey was on his tummy, not Mowgli.

The monkey had a sneaky look on his face and hits Baloo on the nose with a stick.

"Ouch! Ha, ha! Boy, when you flick a fly you really—"

Baloo fully opened his eyes and saw the monkey on his tummy. He had a surprised look on his face at first then his expression turned to anger.

"Why you, flat-nosed, little-eyed, flaky creep!" Baloo exclaimed waving his claws at the monkey. He then saw Mowgli being held by other monkeys in the trees.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Mowgli exclaimed only making the monkeys laugh wildly.

"Take your flea-picking hands off my cub!" Baloo exclaimed to the monkeys.

"Come on and get him, champ!" One monkey said with mischief in his tone.

"He ain't no champ, he's a chump!" The monkey next to him said mockingly.

"Baloo!" Mowgli cried out to Baloo while he was being swung around by the monkeys.

"Yeah! Ha-ha! A big hothead!" Another monkey said making gestures with his hands.

"Okay you guys asked for it, I'll- ooh!" Baloo tripped and fell in the water.

"That'll cool him off!" Another monkey said before laughing wildly.

Baloo got out of the water. "Give me back my man-cub!" Baloo demanded.

Two monkeys lowered Mowgli to the front of a tree. "Here he is, come and get him!" One of the monkeys said.

Baloo ran to the tree but the monkeys yanked Mowgli back up into the trees. Baloo crashed into the tree and in a daze, he fell flat to the ground.

"That's how a bear can rest at ease!" Another monkey said making fun of Baloo.

"Here's some bare necessities!" Another monkey exclaimed.

The monkeys began throwing fruits from the trees at Baloo and they all hit him. Baloo started to get more annoyed at the monkeys. "Now just try that again you…" He said but was hit again in the face by another fruit thrown by another monkey.

"What's that you hit him with, son?" One monkey asked the one next to him.

"That was a bare necessity!" The monkey exclaimed laughing wildly.

"Look monkeys! You turn him loose or I'll jerk a knot in your tail!" Baloo demanded to the monkeys.

The monkeys swung Mowgli around. "We give up! Here he comes!" The monkey swinging Mowgli exclaimed and then he threw Mowgli sending him flying.

"Whoa! Baloo, catch me! Baloo!" Mowgli cried out.

Baloo brought his hands out to catch him and was running in one direction to catch him. But another monkey caught Mowgli.

While Baloo was backing up two monkeys were at the end of a cliff holding out a rope to trip him. "Back up, back up! Faster, faster, faster!" The monkey exclaimed as both of them held the rope tight.

Baloo was tripped and he fell down the cliff hitting a rock which fell down with him.

"A rolling bear gathers no hair!" Another monkey exclaimed making fun of Baloo.

Baloo fell down to the bottom of the cliff and the rock smashed his head making him feel dizzy.

"Baloo! Help me! Baloo, they're carrying me away!" Mowgli cried out but it was too late. The monkeys carried Mowgli away and Baloo was struggling at the bottom of the cliff.

"Bagheera! Sora! Kairi!" Baloo cried out to his friends hoping they would hear him.

Meanwhile Bagheera, Sora and Kairi were walking on some rocks. Sora and Kairi have been trying to help Bagheera but their efforts seem to fade away. They continued walking until they heard Baloo.

 _ **"BAGHEERA!"**_ Baloo cried out loudly.

"Oh no!" Kairi exclaimed feeling worried. "That was Baloo!"

Bagheera only smirked. "Well. It's happened. Took a little longer than I thought but it's happened." He said before making his way to Baloo.

"Come on Kairi! We gotta help Baloo!" Sora exclaimed.

"Right!" Kairi exclaimed as the duo ran in the direction of Baloo's loud cry.

As they were running Baloo got himself up and was climbing the cliff.

The trio ran to the cliff when suddenly Baloo got up to the top and was in Bagheera and Sora's faces.

 ** _"BAGHEERA!"_** Baloo yelled and Bagheera and Sora jumped from the loud yell.

Bagheera and Sora's bodies trembled and their eyes widened for a moment after Baloo yelled in their ears.

Baloo saw everyone and had a surprised look in his face. "Oh you heard me, huh?" Baloo asked with a sheepish smile on his face.

"You think?" Sora asked while shaking his head and rubbing his ears. Kairi let out a big giggle after seeing that scene, she thought it was really funny, well to her of course.

"Mowgli?" Bagheera asked looking around for Mowgli. "Mowgli?"

"What happened Baloo?" Kairi asked. "Where's Mowgli?" She asked again.

"They ambushed me!" Baloo began to explain. "Thousands of 'em! I jabbed with my left, then I swung with the right, and then I…" Bagheera cut him off.

"Oof, for the last time. What happened to Mowgli?" Bagheera asked sternly.

"Like I told ya'll, them mangy monkeys carried him off!" Baloo said.

' _Monkeys? What would monkeys want with Mowgli?'_ Sora thought and looked at Kairi who shrugged.

"The Ancient Ruins. Oh, I hate to think what will happen when he meets that king of theirs." Bagheera said in an unpleasant tone.

"King?" Sora and Kairi asked. "What king?"

"It's a long, unpleasant story." Bagheera explained. "We'll tell you more about King Louie when we make our way to the ancient ruins."

Meanwhile at ancient ruins in another part of the jungle, there were many more monkeys who were playing music and dancing to the beat.

Sitting on a throne around the monkeys was a large orangutan who was eating bananas and was singing a song. This orangutan was named King Louie.

Louie was continuing to eat bananas and was singing a scat song. " _Ding ding lo-la diddly-o zing boing. Sca-be-do, hoo-be-do, zee-bo do-zeb. Diddly-doo dee-hoy. I wanna be a man-man one or-rang-a-tang tang_."

While Louie was relaxing the monkeys that kidnapped Mowgli brought him before Louie. "Ha, ha, we got him, King Louie!" One of the monkeys exclaimed.

"Man, we got him, we got him!" Another monkey exclaimed and the monkeys stretched out on their tails like a monkey chain and lowered Mowgli to Louie.

"Ha, ha, ha, so you're the man-cub?" Louie asked Mowgli. "Crazy!" He exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"I'm not as crazy as you are! Put me down!" Mowgli exclaimed and the monkeys just dropped him on the stone. Mowgli got up and jabbed his fist at them. "You cut that out!"

Louie grabbed Mowgli by the loin cloth and held him upside down. "Cool it, boy. Unwind yourself." Louie said while Mowgli was swinging his fists at Louie angrily.

" _Do-doot doot-doot do._ Now come on. Let's shake, cousin." Louie grabbed one of Mowgli's hands and was shaking it against his will.

"What do you want me for?" Mowgli asked feeling uncertain.

"Word has grabbed my royal ear, have a banana." Louie began then threw a banana into Mowgli's mouth. "That you want to stay in the jungle."

Mowgli talked with his mouth full. "Stay in the jungle? I sure do."

"Good. And ol' King Louie, _Bop-boo do-bay doo-boo-do_ , that's me, can fix it for you." Louie said dancing and singing scat singing. "Have two bananas." He said showing three fingers on his hand but he only threw two bananas into Mowgli's mouth.

"Have we got a deal?" Louie asked.

Mowgli spoke with a mouth even fuller. "Yes, sir. I'll do anything to stay in the jungle."

"Well then. I'll lay it on the line for ya." Louie said. " _A bop-bop do-do do-be-do."_

He began to dance and sing a song. " _Now I am the king of the swingers, oooh the jungle V.I.P. I've reached that top and had to stop, and that's what's botherin' me. I wanna be a man, man-cub, and stroll right into town. And be just like the other men, I'm tired of monkeyin' around_."  
Louie sang.

" _Ohh, oobie-do_." Louie sang.

" _Bop-do-wee_." The monkeys sang and danced enjoying the song.

" _I wanna be like you_." Louie sang.

" _Hum dee oobee-do-ba_." The monkeys sang.

" _I wanna walk like you._ " Louie sang.

" _Tee_." The monkeys sang.

" _Talk like you_ ," Louie sang.

" _Too_." The monkeys sang.

" _Too_!" Louie sang.

" _Wee be-dee be-dee do_." The monkeys sang.

" _You see it's true_ ," Louie sang.

" _Shoo-ba dee-do."_ The monkeys sang.

" _An ape like me Louie sang_." Louie sang.

" _Shoo-be do-bee do-bee_." The monkeys sang.

" _Can learn to be human too_." Louie sang.

Louie took a break from singing and was making sounds as if playing a horn. A servant monkey started to copy Louie and then they began a little classical fight with each other over who gets to play solo.

The fight went on for a while and Louie and his servant monkey were trying to best each other by making other noises as if they were playing other instruments and then they began a little dance off.

But Louie obviously was the victor and he began dancing on top of a pillar.

" _Roo-baka-tee-gah, roo-baka-tee-gee. Zoo-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka. Too-bee pau-wagau to-pah._ " Louie sang scat singing and was doing great dance moves on the pillar.

The monkeys applauded and Mowgli began to join in feeling impressed by Louie's moves.

"Gee Cousin Louie, you're doing real good." Mowgli said in glee dancing to the music.

"Now, here's your part of the deal, cuz. Lay the secret on me of man's red fire." Louie requested.

Mowgli looked confused. "But I don't know how to make fire." Mowgli said confused.

Louie laughed and began to sing and dance again. " _Now, don't try to kid me, man-cub. I made a deal with you. What I desire is man's red fire. To make my dream come true_."

Bagheera, Baloo, Sora and Kairi made it to the ancient ruins. "Wow!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed in awe at the ancient ruins. They broke their gaze and followed Bagheera and Baloo inside.

They were quietly sneaking their way to the area where Louie and Mowgli is. They then heard Louie singing and took a peak through a large opening ad they spotted Louie and Mowgli.

"Hey Kairi. That orangutan must be King Louie." Sora whispered to Kairi.

"You might be right." Kairi whispered.

" _Now give me the secret, man-cub. Come on, clue me what to do. Give me the power of man's red flower. So I can be like you_." Louie sang and everyone heard him.

"Fire!" Bagheera exclaimed. "So that's what that scoundrel's after."

"Oh man. I don't like this." Sora said. "If Louie gets his hands on fire who knows what he would do with it."

Baloo glared at Louie. "I'll tear him limb from limb, I'll beat him, I'll... I'll..." He said but he became hypnotized to the music and began to dance along with it.

"Will you stop that silly beat business and listen! This will take brains, not brawn." Bagheera said.

Baloo continued to dance. "You better believe it! And I'm loaded with both."

"Would you listen?" Bagheera asked Baloo.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Baloo said regaining focus only to lose it again thanks to the music.

Sora and Kairi saw what was happening to Baloo and came up with an idea. "Hey Bagheera. You know Louie and he knows you right?" Sora asked Bagheera.

"Yes." Bagheera said.

"But he doesn't know Sora and I." Kairi said.

"What are you two saying?" Bagheera asked.

"Kairi and I will go in there and keep Louie occupied by singing and dancing with him and the monkeys since he does enjoy music." Sora explained.

"We keep Louie busy while you and Baloo come up with a plan to get Mowgli." Kairi explained.

"Ok. That should work. But I'm counting on you to keep Louie busy." Bagheera said agreeing with the duo's plan.

"Good." Sora said. "And try to keep Baloo under control too. He seems to be drawn to the music too."

"Agreed. Now go." Bagheera said.

Sora and Kairi made their way to the monkey dance floor and everyone there, even Mowgli noticed them coming in except Louie who seemed to be busy dancing and singing scat singing.

"Sora? Kairi? What are you guys doing here?" Mowgli asked.

"We're here to get you out." Sora explained.

"But you need to play along with us." Kairi said as she and Sora began to dance to the beat.

Mowgli got their message and began to dance with them.

Louie then spotted Sora and Kairi and had a curious look on his face. "Well now. What do we have here?" Louie asked. "It seems that two young wolves decided to join our party."

"You bet dude." Sora said dancing to the music happily.

"Yup. We were just hunting in the jungle when we heard the music and the singing." Kairi said dancing happily. "We just couldn't resist so we decided to join you."

"Aw gee. I'm so glad. You two are free to party with us as long as you want." Louie said happily.

"Thanks!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed happily.

"But there are a few more things we should tell you monkeys about us." Sora said.

"Really?" Louie asked curiously.

"Yup!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed and they began to sing their own lyrics to the song.

" _Now we are wolves who are looking for a place to fully belong. And learn to be like all of you so we can play, sing and dance all day long."_ Sora sang and danced happily

Louie, Mowgli and the monkeys began to enjoy the song Sora and Kairi were singing and began to join them dancing.

 _"We've never had this much fun and we were trapped under our hood. And now that we are friends, our dreams came true and life never felt this good."_ Kairi sang and danced happily.

" _Ohh, oobie-do_." Sora and Kairi sang a duet.

" _Bop-do-wee_." The monkeys sang and danced enjoying the song.

" _I wanna be like you_." Sora and Kairi sang.

" _Hum dee oobee-do-ba_." The monkeys sang.

" _I wanna walk like you._ " Sora and Kairi sang.

" _Tee_." The monkeys sang.

" _Talk like you_ ," Sora and Kairi sang.

" _Too_." The monkeys sang.

" _Too_!" Sora and Kairi sang.

" _Wee be-dee be-dee do_." The monkeys sang.

" _You see it's true_ ," Sora and Kairi sang.

" _Shoo-ba dee-do."_ The monkeys sang.

" _Someone like me."_ Sora and Kairi sang.

" _Shoo-be do-bee do-bee_." The monkeys sang.

" _Can learn to be like someone like you._ " Sora sang and danced.

" _Can learn to be like someone like you._ " Kairi sang and danced too.

Everyone really enjoyed Sora and Kairi's singing and dancing especially Louie. "Gee! You two are doing great!"

While everyone was partying Bagheera came up with a plan. "Ok Baloo. Sora and Kairi's plan is working. Now, while you create a disturbance I'll rescue Mowgli. Got that?" He asked but Baloo was walking and dancing along away from Bagheera.

"I'm gone then, solid gone." Baloo said dancing and walking along.

"Not yet Baloo!" Bagheera said in distress.

Bagheera then turned around and saw Louie, the servant monkey, Mowgli, Sora and Kairi coming his way dancing to the beat.

Looking for a way to hide, Bagheera sat next to a statue and then posed like it. It seemed to work because none of them seemed to notice Bagheera.

Bagheera was about to grab Mowgli but he was smashed by the door next to him. And Baloo came out of it and was dressed up like a monkey.

"Hey!" Baloo exclaimed and began to sing scat singing.

" _Da-zaap bon-ronee. Hap ba-dee dee-lap-da-da-non. Hene-bebe-re. Doot zaba-doo-dee-day. Doo-bam doo-boo-bee-bay. Bo-bom, za-ba-pa-panney!_ " Baloo sang.

Sora, Kairi and everyone else saw Baloo dancing with them in his disguise. Sora and Kairi recognized him but Louie and the monkeys didn't.

Sora looked at Kairi while still dancing. "Is this part of Bagheera and Baloo's plan?" He asked her.

"It might keep playing along. Bagheera will get Mowgli." Kairi said and they continued to dance.

Baloo and Louie began to dance with each other and sang scat singing. Sora and Kairi joined Baloo and Louie and were scat singing too.

Louie: _Abba-do-dee!_

Baloo, Sora and Kairi: _With a reep-bon-naza!_

Louie and Sora: _Eh ba-daba doy._

Baloo and Kairi: _Well-a-la-ba zini._

Louie and Sora: _War-la-bop, boor-la-bop._

Baloo and Kairi: _See-ble-bop, dooney._

Louie and Sora: _Ooh, ooh, ooh!_

Baloo, Kairi and Sora: _With a huh, huh, huh, huh!_

Louie: _Rrrawr, rrrawr!_

Baloo: Get mad, baby!

Sora and Louie: _Hada-lada hada-lada._

Kairi and Baloo: _With a hada-lada hadoo-doo._

Louie and Sora: _Oodle-loodle-oodle-loodle_

Baloo and Kairi: _Ooh-doo-daa-daa-daa_.

Sora and Louie: _Doodle-doot, doodle-doot._

Kairi and Baloo: _Zee-ba-da-da. Haba-da._

Sora, Kairi, Louie and Baloo seemed to have such a great time singing and dancing and everyone else was having the same feeling. Baloo and Louie danced Mowgli danced with another monkey and Sora and Kairi were danced together.

While everyone was singing and dancing Bagheera was trying to get Mowgli but he couldn't since Mowgli was dancing with another monkey and he was having trouble because Louie kept messing him up.

" _Yoo-hoo-hoo_." Louie sang.

" _Bop-do-wee._ " The monkeys sang.

" _I wanna be like you._ " Louie, Sora and Kairi sang.

" _Hum dee oobee-do-ba_." The monkeys sang.

" _I wanna walk like you."_ Baloo, Louie, Sora and Kairi sang.

 _"Dee."_ The monkeys sang.

 _"Talk like you."_ Baloo, Louie, Sora and Kairi sang.

 _"Too."_ The monkeys sang.

 _"Too-oo-oo!"_ Baloo, Sora and Kairi sang.

 _"Wee be-dee be-dee do."_ The monkeys sang.

Everybody began to sing except for Bagheera. _"You see it's true, hoo-hoo. Someone like me-ee-ee."_

 _"Can learn to be like someone like you."_ Sora and Kairi sang and danced.

"Take me home, Daddy!" Baloo exclaimed.

Everybody sang. " _Can learn to be like someone like you."_

"One more time!" Louie exclaimed.

Louie patted Baloo on the back but his disguise fell off. Everyone stopped and stared at Baloo. "Uh-oh." Sora and Kairi said in unison.

 _"Yeah! Can learn to be like someone like me. Zee-dee-dee bop-bop-botta._ _Doodle-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat…_ Ehh…" Baloo stopped realizing they are exposed.

"It's Baloo, the bear!" One of the monkeys exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's him!" Another monkey exclaimed.

"How'd he get in there?" Another monkey asked.

All the monkeys charged at Baloo. "Baloo, it's you." Mowgli exclaimed running to Baloo.

"Come on Mowgli! Let's get out of here!" Sora exclaimed with Kairi running with him.

"Hey! Those wolves are with Baloo! Get them!" One of the monkeys exclaimed and they all ran towards Sora and Kairi.

Baloo grabbed Mowgli and ran with him but a monkey snatched him from Baloo. "Hey!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed to the monkey.

The monkey was running with Mowgli who was hitting him with his fits.

Kairi ran in the opposite direction the monkey ran and bumped into the monkey and Mowgli flew in the air but he landed on her back safely. She and Mowgli ran off but Louie snatched Mowgli from her.

Baloo got Mowgli back and hit Louie in the head and ran off with Mowgli. Then another monkey snatched Mowgli and ran off but Bagheera got to him and swiped his claw but he missed.

The monkey ran again but Baloo got in front of him and was about to hit him with a huge club. But the monkey ran off and Baloo hit Bagheera instead.

The monkey ran again but Sora got to him first. After pounding the monkey away and catching Mowgli safely he ran Sora ran Louie snatched Mowgli from him.

Then Baloo chased Louie around the ruins and then he grabbed Mowgli on one arm while Louie was holding him on the other. Louie held on to a pillar to try to gain control of his grip on Mowgli but thanks to Baloo he accidentally broke the pillar.

Louie saw the ruins beginning to crumble and went to where the pillar was to hold the ruins up.

Baloo got an idea. He put Mowgli down and began to tickle Louie trying to make him loose control.

Louie was laughing and trying to hold on but monkeys came in with a battering ram and hit Baloo but he took Louie's place in the pillar and Louie was in another pillar spot.

Baloo stepped out of the pillar, waved Louie goodbye and ran off. But then the whole ruins began to collapse on itself and everyone ran off trying to get out of the ruins before it crumbles on them.

As they ran a rock hit Bagheera. He roared in pain as it hit his tail.

Another rock hit Baloo in the head and Sora and Kairi were hit by a few rocks too. Bagheera and Baloo made it out first and Sora and Kairi made it out right before the ruins could crush them.

The whole ruins was destroyed and everyone made it out safely. Bagheera and Baloo suffered a black eye and Sora and Kairi suffered a few scratches but they were ok otherwise.

Everyone stopped and took deep breaths after that experience. "Whew. Ha ha ha. Man, that's what I call a swingin' party." Baloo said.

Everyone went further into the jungle and looked for a place to relax and rest for the night.

 **And another chapter down! I hope you guys liked this chapter, especially with Sora and Kairi singing their own lyrics and joining Baloo and Louie in scat singing in** _ **I wanna be like you.**_ **Another one of my favorite parts in the movie. I also liked when Baloo yelled Bagheera's name right in his face, one of the funniest parts of the movie. I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter. Stay tuned for more!**


	7. Chapter 7 Making tough choices

**Welcome back readers! I would thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. I really appreciate it. Ok everyone, this chapter is going to be a little more dramatic than the last chapters. This is the part where we would have to decide Mowgli's fate once and for all. So here we go!**

 **I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 7: Making tough choices

Night time has fallen in the jungle and the gang had settled down by a large tree beside a lake, far away from the remains of the ancient ruins.

Sora had fallen asleep at the base of the tree and Kairi was asleep as well using Sora's back as a pillow which he didn't mind. Mowgli was only a few feet away, sleeping on broad leaves of a shrub near a tree.

Bagheera and Baloo were still up, watching over Mowgli and the wolf duo. While they were up Bagheera was lecturing Baloo about everything that has happened since he showed up.

"And furthermore Baloo. Mowgli seems to have man's ability to get into trouble, and your influence hasn't been exactly—"Bagheera lectured but Baloo interrupted him.

"Shhh! Keep it down, you're gonna wake little buddy. And you'll wake Sora and Kairi too. They've had a big day, it was a real sockaroo. You know it ain't easy learning to be like me." Baloo said smiling a bit.

Bagheera had a stern look on his face. "Pah! A disgraceful performance. Associating with those undesirable, scatterbrained apes. Huh. I hope Mowgli learned something from that experience."

It's as if in answer to Bagheera's comments, Mowgli mumbled in his sleep. "Scooby-dooby, dooby-doo..." he mumbled happily.

"Ha, ha. That's my boy." Baloo said happily.

Bagheera walked away and huffed. "Oh, nonsense."

Baloo took a moment and covered Mowgli's body with some of the leaves in the shrub. He then tore one of the leaves and covered Sora and Kairi as well. He sighed and shook his head.

' _Mowgli would definitely be a great cub to me. And Sora and Kairi do make a cute couple.'_ Baloo thought to himself happily.

"Baloo." Bagheera called out to Baloo. "Come over here. I'd like to have a word with you."

Baloo walked over to Bagheera. "A word? You gonna talk some more?" He said sounding a little annoyed. He let out a yawn before talking again. "All right, what's up Bagheera?"

Bagheera began. "Baloo, the man-cub must go back to the man-village. The jungle is not the place for him."

Baloo was eating berries from the tree over him and looked more laid back. "I grew up in the jungle. Take a look at me."

"Yes, just look at yourself. Look at that eye." Bagheera said.

Baloo looked at the lake in front of him and saw in his reflection the swollen eye he had after their encounter with Louie. He smiled at the sight. "Yeah, its beautiful ain't it?

"Frankly, you're a disreputable sight." Bagheera scoffed at Baloo.

Baloo had a stern look on his face too. "Well you don't look exactly like a basket of fruit yourself." He retorted.

Bagheera looked at his reflection and saw that he had a swollen eye too. "D'oh!" Bagheera scoffed.

Bagheera decided to change the subject a bit. "Baloo, you can't adopt Mowgli as your son."

"Why not?" Baloo asked.

"How can I put it?" Bagheera asked himself before speaking to Baloo again. "Baloo, birds of a feather should flock together."

Baloo only shrugged. "Ok, what else?" Bagheera asked himself again before speaking again. "Look at Sora and Kairi and tell me what do you see."

Baloo looked at the sleeping duo. "Ha ha. Yeah I see it. They are quite cute when they are asleep huh?" He said with a smile on his face.

Bagheera scoffed. "Baloo don't you get it? They are both wolves. The way they bond together, they could be married one day and have cubs of their own."

"Yeah so?" Baloo asked still not getting the message.

"So, they are the same species." Bagheera said. "What will happen when it is time for Mowgli to choose a mate? You wouldn't marry a panther, would you?"

"I don't know." Baloo said before letting out a chuckle. "Ha ha, come to think of it, no panther ever asked me."

Bagheera shook it off. "Baloo, you've got to be serious about this."

"Oh, stop worryin' Baggy, stop worryin', I'll take care of him." Baloo cut him off before scratching his back against the tree.

"Yes, like you did when the monkeys kidnapped him, huh?" Bagheera asked.

"Can a guy make one mistake?" Baloo asked.

"Not in the jungle!" Bagheera retorted. "And another thing, sooner or later, Mowgli will meet Shere Khan."

Baloo had a distressed look on his face and stopped scratching. "The tiger? What's he got against the kid?"

"He hates man with a vengeance, you know that. Because he fears man's gun and man's fire." Bagheera elaborated.

"But little Mowgli don't have those things." Baloo protested.

"Shere Khan won't wait until he does. He'll get Mowgli while he's young and helpless. Just one swipe—"Bagheera said swiping his paw to make a demonstration.

"Woah!" Baloo cut him off stepping back. Bagheera finally made his point and Baloo finally got the message. "Well… Well what are we gonna do?"

"We'll do what's best for the boy." Bagheera said.

"You better believe it, you name it now I'll do it." Baloo said agreeing with Bagheera.

"Good. Then make Mowgli go to the man-village." Bagheera requested.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Baloo asked angrily. "I promised him he could stay here in the jungle with me!"

"That's just the point. As long as he remains with you, he's in danger." Bagheera elaborated to Baloo. "So it's up to you."

"Why me?!" Baloo asked in exasperation.

"Be-because he won't listen to me." Bagheera said.

Baloo was desperate. He made one more heartfelt plea to Bagheera. "But I love that kid. I love him like he was my own cub."

"Then think of what's best for Mowgli and not yourself." Bagheera said harshly.

"Well, can't I... Well can I wait until morning?" Baloo asked nervously.

"It's morning now." Bagheera said. The sun was already beginning to rise and daytime was already beginning.

Sora and Kairi began to wake up after feeling the warmth of the sun on their fur. Sora and Kairi opened their eyes and saw Bagheera and Baloo together. "Good morning Bagheera, Good Morning Baloo." Sora said yawning.

Kairi yawned next. Then Sora and Kairi had looks of concern on their faces." Is there something wrong?" Kairi asked.

Bagheera walked up to them. "Baloo and I were talking last night. And we agreed that Mowgli must go back to the man village."

"What?!" The duo asked in unison.

"But… But Kairi and I promised him that he'd stay here with us." Sora said feeling hurt by the news.

"Mowgli would hate us if we tell him, especially since we had a lot of fun with him and Baloo yesterday." Kairi said sadly. "We also agreed to stay by his side even if Shere Khan finds us.

"I'm sorry. But I told Baloo last night that we need to do what's best for him and not for ourselves." Bagheera said. "Even if we protect him ourselves we would surely be outmatched by Shere Khan. Don't you remember what Akela told you?"

Sora and Kairi let out a sad sigh. They knew Bagheera had a point, and they had to make a hard decision. They did say that they would protect Mowgli even with Shere Khan in the jungle, but now in a situation like this they had no other choice.

The duo thought for a few moments and made a very hard decision. "Your right Bagheera. We'll go with Baloo to take Mowgli to where he belongs." Sora said.

"Good." Bagheera said.

Mowgli made a sigh in his sleep and everyone saw him. "Go on." Bagheera said directing the trio to Mowgli.

Sora, Kairi and Baloo nervously and sadly walked to Mowgli and began to wake him up. "Mowgli? Mowgli? Uh, it's time to get up." Baloo said.

"Wake up Mowgli." Sora and Kairi said.

Mowgli woke up and stretched his arms. "Oh. Hi Baloo. Hi Sora. Hi Kairi."

"Hi." The trio said.

"Hey, rub that sleep out of your eyes. You, me, Sora and Kairi eh, we've got a long walk ahead of us." Baloo said.

"Swell! We'll have lots of fun together." Mowgli said excitedly clinging to Baloo's arm.

Baloo still looked nervous. "Sure. Yeah. Yeah, uh... Let's hit the trail, kid. See you around, eh, Bagheera." Baloo said and began to walk into the jungle, with Mowgli, Sora and Kairi trailing behind.

"Well, good-bye Bagheera. Me, Baloo, Sora and Kairi, we've got things to do." Mowgli said bidding farewell to Bagheera.

"Good-bye man-cub. And good luck." Bagheera bided farewell to Mowgli.

"We'll take it from here Bagheera." Sora said to the panther.

"Thank you and goodbye." Kairi said.

"Take care of yourselves you two." Bagheera said and everyone parted ways.

Everyone was in the jungle and Mowgli spoke up. "Come on, guys. All we've got to do is..."

Mowgli began to sing and dance. " _Look for the bare necessities. Some good old bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities, that's why a bear can rest at ease. With just the bare necessities of life."_

Mowgli bumped a banana tree and two bananas fell. Mowgli caught them and passed one to Baloo who sadly took it. Sora and Kairi had sad looks too, the song reminded them so much of the very fun time they had together, now it's all coming to an end.

"Yeah! _I'll live here in the jungle all my life!_ Yeah man!" Mowgli finished singing and peeled the banana. "I like being a bear. Where are we going, guys?"

"Well Mowgli. It's a... Um, well it's sort of new and—"Sora tried to explain but Mowgli cut him off.

"Oh, I don't care, as long as I'm with you three." Mowgli said.

Baloo nervously began to talk to him. "Mowgli, look buddy, there's something we've got to tell you."

Mowgli was chasing a butterfly. "Tell me what guys?" He asked.

"Gee whiz. How did old Baggy put it? Ah, Mowgli? Hah, you wouldn't marry a panther, would you?" Baloo tried to explain and tried to sound a little funny.

"Heh-heh. I don't even know what you're talking about." Mowgli said laughing while climbing a tree branch to catch the butterfly.

"Mowgli listen to us." Kairi said. "Don't you realize that you're a human?"

"I'm not anymore. I'm a bear like Baloo." Mowgli said climbing down from a rock and was doing some bear fighting but Baloo wasn't doing it with him.

"Mowgli please. Can you listen to us?" Sora asked in a distressed tone.

Mowgli began punching Baloo in the stomach. "Come on, come on guys."

Mowgli continued playing around and Baloo was trying to stop him. "Now Mowgli, stop it now, now hold still. We wanna tell you something, now listen to us." Baloo grabbed on to Mowgli's hands.

"What's the matter, old papa bear?" Mowgli asked.

"Look Mowgli, We've been trying to tell you, we've been trying all morning to tell you, we've got to take you back to the man-village!" Baloo said.

Mowgli backed away and had a shocked look on his face. "The man-village?!"

"Now look Mowgli, we can explain..." Sora said but Mowgli cut him off.

"But you said we were partners." Mowgli said to Baloo. He then looked at Sora and Kairi. "I thought we were best friends. You said I can stay here with you." He said backing away from everyone.

"Mowgli please listen to us." Kairi said diplomatically but she was cut off by Mowgli.

"You lied to me! You all lied!" Mowgli exclaimed.

"Mowgli!" Sora, Kairi and Baloo exclaimed.

"You're just like-like old Bagheera!" Mowgli exclaimed comparing everyone to Bagheera.

Everyone had surprised looks on their faces. They couldn't believe that Mowgli would compare everyone to Bagheera. "Now just a minute, that's going too far!" Baloo exclaimed.

Mowgli then ran away from everyone. "Hey, Mowgli, where are you going? Wait a minute! Stop! Wait!"

"Mowgli wait! Wait!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed in unison feeling very worried about Mowgli.

"Mowgli! Listen to ol' Baloo!" Baloo exclaimed.

"Mowgli!" Sora exclaimed.

"Mowgli! No!" Kairi exclaimed. "Come back!"

"Mowgli!" Baloo exclaimed.

Bagheera heard everyone calling Mowgli and rushed to the scene. "Now what's happened?!" He asked in exasperation.

"You're not going to believe me, Bagheera, but look, now I used the same words you did, and he ran out on me!" Baloo said in desperation.

"We tried to explain everything to him but he ran away from us!" Sora said in a worried tone.

"Well, don't just stand there guys. Let's separate!" Bagheera suggested. "We've got to find him!" Bagheera ran away.

"Come on Kairi! We got to find Mowgli!" Sora exclaimed. He and Kairi separated from Bagheera and Baloo.

Baloo was very worried about Mowgli as he was looking for him. "Oh, if anything happens to that little guy, I'll never forgive myself. I've got to find him. Mowgli? Mowgli?"

Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi were looking for Mowgli. "Mowgli!" Sora shouted.

"Mowgli!" Kairi shouted.

They continued to shout but they stopped to take a break and rest on the ground. While they were resting Sora saw that Kairi looked very sad and was leaking tears from her eyes.

"Are you ok Kairi?" He asked concerned about her.

"No Sora. I'm not ok." Kairi said letting out a few sobs. "Mowgli is gone, and I feel it's all our fault."

Sora nuzzled Kairi trying to comfort her. "No Kairi, it's not our fault. Mowgli didn't understand what we were trying to tell him."

"But we did say that we can stay in the jungle with him. I feel like we really did lie to him." Kairi said and she started crying again.

Sora's heart broke at seeing Kairi cry, he never wanted to see her like this. He started to calm her down again.

"I know Kairi. We did say that he can stay in the jungle with him and that was wrong for us to say that. But we did say before that we needed to do this for Mowgli's sake." Sora said comforting Kairi.

Kairi stopped sobbing but she is still worried and sad.

"We told Mowgli that we are his best friends and we needed to bring him to the man-village for his safety. That's what real friends do and that is what we needed to tell him." Sora said.

"We agreed that we needed to respect Mowgli for what he is and what he wants and we need to show him that we are real good friends to him. We will convince him that once we find him." Sora added.

Kairi calmed down a little bit, but she was still worried. "But Sora, where are we going to find him? He could be anywhere now. What if Shere Khan finds him? It will be too late for us."

"I know how you feel. But do not worry, we will find him. And if Shere Khan does find us we need to fight him and protect Mowgli like we agreed to do two nights ago." Sora said.

Kairi completely calmed down and let out a smile. "Your right Sora. We certainly need to show Mowgli we are great friends who he can trust the most."

"That's right." Sora smiled at her. "Now come on, we got to find Mowgli."

"Right. We should also look for help while we are at it." Kairi said agreeing to Sora.

"Agreed." Sora said.

The Destiny Islands duo began to walk through the jungle again looking for Mowgli before Shere Khan does first.

 **And another chapter done! I hoped you guys liked the dramatic turn of events that has happened. To clarify any confusions, Sora and Kairi did have a good time with Mowgli and Baloo but that still had their goal of bringing him to the man-village to be safe from Shere Khan. So this would say that Sora and Kairi did lie to Mowgli. So now he's somewhere in the jungle and our heroes have to find him before Shere Khan does. So stay tuned for more!**


	8. Chapter 8 Enter Shere Khan

**Welcome back readers! I would thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. I really appreciate it. Ok everyone, this chapter will finally include Shere Khan but the final battle will have to come later. This is the part where we would have to look for Mowgli before Shere Khan does first. So here we go!**

 **I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 8: Enter Shere Khan

In another part of the jungle, a deer grazed peacefully in a clearing. However, little did the deer know that it was being hunted?

Rustling in tall grass a few feet away from the deer came a large Bengal tiger who was hunting for himself. This tiger was none other than… Shere Khan.

Shere Khan was slowly walking closer to the deer. He then when he knows he is close enough he pounced and prepared himself for the kill.

But suddenly, the loud sound of an elephant's trumpet was heard, which scared the deer off and distracted the tiger.

Shere Khan saw the source of the sound and it was Colonel Hathi and the elephant patrol. They were marching and counting cadence while crushing any trees and bushes in their way.

"What beastly luck. Confound that ridiculous Colonel Hathi." Shere Khan said in annoyance.

"Company, sound off!" Hathi commanded and the elephants sang their military song.

" _Oh we march from here to there. And it doesn't matter where. You can hear us push through the deepest bush. Hup, two, three, four_!" The elephants sang.

" _With a military air_!" Hathi sang.

" _With a military air_!" The elephants sang and they trumpeted their trunks.

Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi were still searching for Mowgli, but they heard the elephants trumpet their trunks.

"Sora? Is that what I think it is?" Kairi asked.

"It's Colonel Hathi and the elephant patrol." Sora said to her. "We got to try to get them to help us."

Kairi nodded in agreement and ran with Sora to meet Colonel Hathi again.

Meanwhile, Hathi and the elephants were marching through a river. " _We're a crackerjack brigade. On a pachyderm parade. But we'd rather stroll, to a water hole_." The elephants sang.

Hathi Jr. was behind the patrol and was holding on to the tail of the elephant in front of him while sliding on the water. " _Hup, two, three, four_." Jr sang. Everyone was on dry land again and Jr. resumed marching.

" _For a furlough in the shade_." The elephants sang.

Sora and Kairi made it to the elephant patrol and they tried to stop them. "Stop!" The duo yelled in unison but the elephants didn't stop.

"Wait a minute." Sora said and the duo got the right idea.

" _ **HALT**_!" The duo screamed in unison and Hathi and the elephants stopped and crashed into each other.

"Who said 'Halt'? _I_ give the commands around here. Now speak up, who was it?" Hathi demanded.

Sora and Kairi showed themselves to Hathi. "Oh, it was us, Colonel." Sora said to Hathi.

"Sora? Kairi?" Hathi remembered their names after they had their first encounter. "What do you mean, taking over my command? Highly irregular you know."

"We're really sorry Colonel." Kairi apologized. "But we need your help."

As everyone had their conversation Shere Khan came closer in and listened. "Impossible. We're on a cross-country march."

"But Colonel. It's an emergency." Sora explained. "Mowgli, the man cub must be found."

"What man-cub." Hathi asked not remembering Mowgli.

Shere Khan felt intrigued by what is going on. "How interesting." He said.

"You know, the man cub you met two days ago." Kairi explained. "The one we promised you that we take to the man village."

"Well now, it's where he belongs. Now, if you two don't mind, we'd like to get on with the march." Hathi said in ignorance.

"But Colonel, you don't understand." Sora said. "He's lost. He ran away."

"How delightful." Shere Khan said feeling very intrigued right now.

"Well, serves the young whippersnapper right." Hathi said. "Especially for interfering with my patrols in the first place."

"Colonel please, you have to help us." Kairi said desperately. "Shere Khan, the tiger, is sure to pick up the man-cub's trail."

Shere Khan nodded in agreement and Hathi only laughed. "Ha, ha. Shere Khan. Nonsense, you two. Shere Khan isn't within miles of here."

Shere Khan chuckled after hearing that. "Colonel please." Sora said desperately.

"Sorry Sora, Kairi. Fortunes of war and all that sort of thing you know." Hathi said and Sora and Kairi hung their heads in defeat.

But Winifred broke ranks and walked to Hathi angrily, Jr was trailing behind her. "This has gone far enough! Far enough! Now just a minute, you pompous old windbag!"

Hathi was very surprised at Winifred's actions. "Winifred? What are you doing out of ranks?" He asked angrily.

"Never mind. How would you like our boy lost and alone in the jungle?" Winifred asked.

"Our son?" Hathi asked thinking about the situation but spoke to Winifred again. "But Winifred, old girl, that's an entirely different matter."

"Hmph!" Winifred huffed.

"Different. Entirely." Hathi said correcting himself.

"That boy is no different than our own son or these two wolves here." Winifred said. "Now you help find him or I'm taking over command."

"What?!" Hathi exclaimed feeling very surprised. "A female leading my herd?! Utterly preposterous!"

Jr walked up to his father. "Pop, the man-cub and I are friends. He'll get hurt if we don't find him."

"Your son is right Colonel." Sora said. "He and Mowgli are good friends. Kairi and I are good friends to your son and Mowgli too."

"Please Colonel. Will you help us?" Kairi asked desperately.

Hathi thought for moment, then came to a decision. He looked at his son. "Now, don't you worry, son. You father had a plan in mind all the time." Hathi said to his son.

"Huh. Sure you did." Winifred said sarcastically.

Hathi then turned to his patrol. "Troopers, Company, left face! Volunteers for a special mission will step one pace forward."

Hathi saw that all elephants took one step behind, except the elephant who still looked bored out of his mind. He noticed it and step behind too.

"Ha, ha. That's what I like to see. Devotion to duty. You volunteers will find the lost man-cub." Hathi said.

Sora and Kairi let out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you Colonel." Sora said.

"Thank you, we really appreciate your help." Kairi said in appreciation.

"Come on Kairi. There's no time to lose." Sora said and the duo left Hathi and the elephants to find Mowgli.

"Yes, well. Good luck." Hathi said before turning to an elephant and whispered to him. "When the man-cub is sighted you will sound your trumpet 3 times."

"Yes sir." The elephant said and began to trumpet but Hathi grabbed the trunk and silenced him.

"Shh. Not now soldier." Hathi said.

"Sorry sir." The elephant apologized letting out a sheepish smile.

Hathi then turned to another elephant. "Lieutenant, our strategy shall be the element of surprise. You will take one squad and cover the right flank." Hathi said but Shere Khan was listening to them.

"Yes sir." The elephant said.

"And I shall take the other squad on the left flank." Hathi said. He stopped whispering and commanded the patrol. "Company! Forward... March!"

The elephants began marching again into a new path, knocking down trees in the process.

Shere Khan was then talking to himself. "Element of surprise? I say. Ha, ha, ha. And now for my rendezvous with the lost man-cub." He said evilly before walking away.

Meanwhile in another part of the jungle where a large waterfall was, Mowgli was walking aimlessly through, passing the waterfall and then walking on a large log.

He continued to walk through the jungle but decided to take a rest by a tree.

Suddenly, a snake's tail appeared behind Mowgli and it lifted him up into the branches. Then Mowgli was up above one of the branches and saw Kaa.

"Kaa, it's you!" Mowgli exclaimed trying to get out of the snakes coils.

"Yesssss, man-cub, so nice to ssssee you again. sss-sss-sss." Kaa hissed.

Mowgli pushed Kaa's face away. "Oh, go away. Leave me alone."

Kaa was maneuvering around Mowgli trying to look at him. "Let me look at you." Kaa said.

Mowgli turned away from Kaa's eyes after he tried his hypnotic serpentine gaze on him. "You don't want me to look at you? Then you look at me." Kaa said moving Mowgli's head so he can look at Kaa.

Mowgli turned away again and removed Kaa's tail from his head. "No sir. I know what you're trying to do, Kaa." Mowgli said but Kaa grabbed Mowgli's wrist with his tail.

"You do?" Kaa asked but he changed the subject a bit. "Uh, I mean, you don't trust me."

"No!" Mowgli answered getting Kaa's tail off his wrist but he grabbed his ankle.

"Then there's nothing I can do to help?" Kaa asked.

Mowgli got his ankle released. "You want to help me?"

Kaa maneuvered behind Mowgli. "Ss-certainly." Kaa said trying to look into Mowgli's eyes but he kept covering them. "I can see to it that you never have to leave this jungle."

Mowgli opened his eyes. "How could you do that?" He asked the snake.

"Hmm?" Kaa was lost in thought but he was back to reality. "Oh, I have my own ss-subtle little ways." Kaa let out a chuckle. "But first, you must trust me."

Kaa got real close to Mowgli's face and looked in his eyes but Mowgli backed away instantly. "I don't trust anyone anymore." Mowgli said walking away from the snake.

"I don't blame you." Kaa said as he wrapped himself around Mowgli's head, then covering his eyes. "I'm not like those so-called fair-weather friends of yours. You can believe in me."

Mowgli's eyes were opened and Kaa looked into his eyes long enough to hypnotize him.

Kaa then began to sing. " _Trust in me, just in me. Shut your eyes and trust in me_."

Mowgli was completely under Kaa's control and was sleepwalking. He almost fell off the branch but Kaa stopped him. "Hold still please." He said.

" _You can sleep safe and sound, knowing I am around_." Kaa was guiding Mowgli on him while he was sleepwalking making himself a staircase and a ring for him to walk around in.

He then made himself a hammock for Mowgli. " _Slip into silent slumber. Sail on a silver mist. Slowly and surely your senses, will cease to resist._ " Kaa used his tail to move Mowgli above the branch and had him upside down on the tip of his tail.

Mowgli was snoring. "You're snoring." Kaa said.

"Sorry." Mowgli said while still sleeping.

Kaa relaxed against another branch and began singing again. " _Trust in me, and just in me._ " Kaa sang and got Mowgli into his coils again.

Meanwhile on the ground Sora and Kairi were walking through the jungle and heard Kaa singing. " _Shut your eyes. And trust in me_."

Sora and Kairi saw Kaa's tail hanging from the tree. "Hey Sora. Is that the snake we saw two nights ago?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Sora said. "I bet he might tell us where Mowgli is."

Kairi agreed and together they grabbed his tail with their paws and yanked on the tail which made doorbell sounds.

"Huh? Oh, now what? I'll be right down." Kaa said as he maneuvered down to the ground enough where his head can be seen. "Yes? Yes? Who is it?" He asked.

"It's us." Sora said as they revealed themselves to Kaa. "You remember us don't you, snake?"

"Yesssss." Kaa glared at the wolves. "You're those two wolves who made fun of me two nights ago. And by the way the name is Kaa, not snake if you don't mind."

"Ohh. Someone's got an attitude." Kairi said. "Let's cut to the chase, where is the man cub?"

"What man-cub?" Kaa asked in a fake way.

"The man cub we were with. The one I believe you tried to eat two nights ago." Sora said.

"Ohhh. That man cub." Kaa said. He then came up with a lie. "He's sleeping quite peacefully at the moment. It wouldn't be a good idea to wake him up."

Sora and Kairi didn't believe him. "You're lying Kaa. Where is he?" Sora demanded.

Kaa then came up with a good way to leave him alone. "Don't you two worry. I helped sooth him to sleep."

He maneuvered around the duo. "You two seem very tense. Perhaps you two deserve a very 'peaceful' slumber."

Kaa maneuvered to a good distance where he can look into both of their eyes. He began to use his hypnotic serpentine gaze on both of them and the duo began to succumb to the hypnosis. This was the first time the duo experienced Kaa's hypnosis.

He began to sing to them the song he sang to Mowgli. " _Trust in me, just in me. Shut your eyes, and trust in me._ "

Sora and Kairi lost in Kaa's control began to feel very exhausted. Their limbs grew heavy and their tails began to sag. Their eyelids grew heavy next and their minds were beginning to darken.

Then before they could even call for help the duo fell into a very deep sleep.

" _Sleep and relax, rest in peace. Knowing your, troubles will cease."_ Kaa sang. " _Slip into peaceful slumber, sail through your dreams. Slowly and surely, you'll feel like floating in a relaxing stream."_

Sora and Kairi were very deep in their sleep which satisfied Kaa. He maneuvered back up into the branch and relaxed again. " _Trust in me, just in me. Shut your eyes, and trust in me."_

While Kaa was singing, Shere Khan heard him and walked up to his tail. He yanked the tail and made the doorbell sound again.

"Now who is there?" Kaa asked in annoyance and maneuvered down to the ground. "Yes? Yes? Who is it?"

Shere Khan appeared before him. "It's me, Shere Khan. I'd like a word with you, if you don't mind." He said laying down on the ground.

"Shere Khan. What a ss-surprise." Kaa said.

"Yes, isn't it? I just dropped by, forgive me if I've interrupted anything." Shere Khan said.

"Oh no, nothing at all." Kaa said sounding a little nervous.

"Oh?" Shere Khan asked. "Then perhaps you can explain to me _that_." Shere Khan said pointing at Sora and Kairi still asleep.

"Oh! Uh uh. Those two wolves are uh." Kaa said trying to come up with an excuse. "Just resting after a long day of hunting. Gotta give those two time to sleep don't you think?"

Shere Khan walked up to Sora and Kairi and examined them. "Hmmm. These two wolves are quite different. Their features and their scent are something I've never seen before."

"Oh uh uh. They are new to this part of the jungle." Kaa said nervously. "Lone hunters if you ask me."

"Hmm. You may have a point. Although they are still quite an interesting kind of wolf." Shere Khan said.

"Now let's cut to the chase shall we? I came to see you because I believe you were entertaining someone up there in your coils." Shere Khan brandished his claws.

"Coils? Someone? Oh, I was just curling up for my siesta." Kaa said nervously.

"But you were singing to someone." Shere Khan grabbed Kaa's throat. "Who is it, Kaa?"

"Uh, who? Uh, no. Well I was just singing to myself." Kaa said nervously and struggling to catch a breath.

"Indeed." Shere Khan said.

"Yes, yes, you see, I have trouble with my ss-sinuses." Kaa said.

Shere Khan had a fake sad look on his face. "What a pity." He said.

"Oh, you have no idea. It's ss-simply terrible. I can't eat, I can't ss-sleep, so I sing myself to sleep. You know, self-hypnosis. Let me show you how it works." Kaa said and he tried to hypnotize Shere Khan.

" _Trust in me_." Kaa sang but Shere Khan dropped a paw Kaa's head and moved him to the ground. "Mmm-fff!"

"I can't be bothered with that. I have no time for that sort of nonsense." Shere Khan said in annoyance.

"Some other time, perhaps?" Kaa said while under the paw.

"But at the moment I am searching for a man-cub." Shere Khan said walking away.

Kaa looked surprised. "Man-cub? What man-cub?" He asked.

"The one who is lost. Now where do you suppose he could be?" Shere Khan asked letting out an evil grin.

Kaa shrugs "Search me."

Shere Khan liked that idea. "That's an excellent idea. I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing me your coils, would you, Kaa?"

"Uh, ss-certainly not." Kaa said nervously. Kaa puts down the end of his tail. "Nothing here."

Kaa then showed his open mouth. "And nothing in here."

Then Mowgli in the coils above is snoring. Shere Khan glances up and Kaa makes snorting sounds to make it look like he is snorting. "My ss-sinuses."

"Indeed." Shere Khan said. Then he came up with an idea. "And now, how about the middle?"

"The middle? Oh, the middle." Kaa puts down his middle, leaving Mowgli in much less coils. "Ha-ha, absolutely nothing in the middle."

Shere Khan tried to buy it. "Really?" He then decided to leave. "Well, if you do just happen to see the man-cub, you will inform me first. Understand?" He asked scratching a claw on Kaa's chin.

Kaa gulped. "I get the point. Cross my heart, hope to die." He said forming a large cross with his coils.

"Good show. And now I must continue my search for the helpless little lad." Shere Khan said as he took his leave.

"Ooh, who does he think he's fooling? 'Helpless little lad'. Ooh, he gives me the shhhhhhhivers." Kaa said shivering, but the shivering completely loosened his grip on Mowgli which now woke him up.

"Picking on that poor little helpless boy." He said sadly, then he remembered Mowgli in his coils. "Oh, yes, poor little helpless boy."

Mowgli pushed Kaa's coils off the branch and he was forcibly unwound from the branches and fell to the ground hitting his head in the process, just like what happened two nights ago. "Oooh!"

Mowgli got down to the ground using a vine. "You told me a lie, Kaa. You said I could trust you." Mowgli said angrily.

Kaa glared back at Mowgli. "It's like you said. You can't trust anyone!"

Kaa lunges at Mowgli, but a knot on his tail stops him. He got the knot off another bamboo tree and he was squished into his coils.

Mowgli walked away but then he stopped and saw Sora and Kairi asleep. " _They must be looking for me."_ Mowgli thought to himself. " _I don't trust them anymore. They lied to me about being my friends."_ Mowgli thought as he walked away again.

Kaa saw Mowgli walk away. "If I never see that skinny little shrimp again, it will be too soon." He said slithering or walking away. "Ooh... My ss-sacroiliac."

In a few moments Sora and Kairi woke up from their deep sleep. "What just happened Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Kaa must've put us to sleep." Sora said. He looked around for him. "I don't see him, so he must've slithered away."

The duo said as they got up and walked through the jungle and look for Mowgli. They continued searching but they still had no sight of him. "I still don't see Mowgli anywhere." Kairi said worried.

"Me neither." Sora said. "If only there was another way for us to find Mowgli."

They thought about an idea for a moment. Then Sora came up with an idea he never thought of before. "That's it! Why didn't I think about that before?!" Sora said excitedly.

"What is it Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I thought of something." Sora explained. "Both of us are wolves right?"

"Yeah. What are you saying?" Kairi asked.

"Wolves can catch their prey by smelling their scent." Sora explained. "And since both of us are wolves, we need to smell for Mowgli's scent so we can track him."

"Great idea Sora!" Kairi said excitedly.

The duo hugged each other like how a wolf does. They then used their wolf instincts and began to smell for Mowgli's scent.

"I got Mowgli's scent!" Sora exclaimed

"Me too Sora!" Kairi said.

"Come on!" Sora said excitedly.

They then ran through the jungle feeling more confident that they will find Mowgli unharmed. They only hoped that Shere Khan doesn't find them first and they hoped that they can fix their strained friendship with Mowgli. It was all just a matter of time.

 **And another chapter done! Ok guys, the end is in sight and we are about to find Mowgli and get to the final battle with Shere Khan. So stay tuned for the climax of the Jungle Book!**


	9. Chapter 9 Shere Khan Battle

**Welcome back readers! I would thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. I really appreciate it. Ok everyone, this chapter will finally include the final battle with Shere Khan. But first we need to meet the four vultures and do some singing, but you may already get what I mean. So here we go!**

 **I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 9: Shere Khan Battle

In the outer parts of the jungle, there was a wasteland filled with dead trees and murky water in some areas and there was a storm brewing.

On one of the dead trees, there were four vultures, one with a bald head named Buzzy, one with blonde hair named Flaps, one with brown hair named Ziggy and one with black hair over his eyes named Dizzy.

The four vultures looked really bored and wanted to find something to do.

Buzzy yawned and spoke up. "Hey, Flaps, what we gonna do?" He asked.

"I don't know. What you wanna do?" Flaps asked.

Ziggy spoke up in an excited tone. "I got it! Let's flap over to the east side of the jungle! They've always got a bit of action, a bit of a swinging scene. All right?"

Buzzy got annoyed. "Ah, come off it! Things are right dead all over."

"You mean you wish they were!" Ziggy joked and the vultures laughed except for Dizzy.

"Very funny." Dizzy said sarcastically.

"Okay, so what we gonna do?" Buzzy asked.

"I don't know, what you wanna do?" Flaps asked.

Buzzy got annoyed at Flaps. "Look, Flaps, first I say, "what are we gonna do?" and then you say, "What do you wanna do?" then I say, "what are we gonna do?" you say "what you wanna do?", "what are you gonna do", "what do you wanna" - let's do something!"

"Okay. What you wanna do?" Flaps asked.

Buzzy got annoyed again. "Oh, blimey, there you go again. The same once again!"

Ziggy spoke up. "I've got it! This time, I've really got it."

"So you got it. So what we gonna do?" Buzzy said.

Dizzy interrupted the vultures. "Hold it lads. Look, look what's coming our way."

The vultures saw what Dizzy is pointing at and they saw Sora and Kairi walking through the wasteland.

"I'm definitely sure Mowgli is around here somewhere." Sora said.

"I think your right. His scent is strong here." Kairi said as the duo kept walking the wastelands

"Hey, what in the world is that?" Flaps asked.

"I don't normally see wolves walking here." Ziggy said.

"I wonder what they are doing here." Dizzy joked and Buzzy and Flaps laughed with him.

"We should ask them." Buzzy suggested.

Sora and Kairi walked closer to the tree where the vultures were. The vultures looked down on them and Flaps spoke to them.

"Hey there you two." Flaps said. "What brings you two here?"

Sora and Kairi looked up and saw the vultures. "Oh hi there. We're looking for a man-cub. Would you three happen to have seen him?" Sora said.

The vultures sighed. "No. We haven't seen any man-cub around here. In fact we haven't seen any animal of any kind walking around here but us." Buzzy said.

"Really?" Kairi asked feeling a little sad about what Buzzy was telling them.

"Yup." Flaps said. "Look around here. There's nothing here but waste. No animal would want to walk around here."

"We're actually luck you two showed up. We were looking for something to do and any animal to be friends with." Ziggy said.

"You mean, you four never had any friends?" Sora said feeling a little shocked.

"Nope." Dizzy answered him. "I mean, we're vultures all we do is eat dead animals. No one would want to be friends with vultures."

Sora and Kairi felt very sorry for the vultures. "We understand how you feel." Sora said.

"You know something?" Kairi asked. "We would love to be friends with you."

The vultures looked shocked. "You two mean it?" Buzzy asked.

"Absolutely!" The duo said in unison making everyone smile brightly.

"Thanks you two!" The vultures said.

"Your welcome!" The duo said in unison.

"In fact. Now that we are friends we would like to ask you to help us with something." Kairi said.

"What do you need help with?" Flaps asked.

"The man-cub we mentioned before is lost and we were looking for him." Sora said.

"Would you help us find him?" Kairi said.

"We would love to." Buzzy said.

"Thank you." Sora and Kairi said in unison.

Suddenly Dizzy spotted something in the corner of his eye.

"Hey lads. Look, something else is coming our way." Dizzy said.

"What is it?" Sora and Kairi asked looking in Dizzy's direction.

They all saw Mowgli walking through the wastelands feeling depressed.

"Hey, what in the world is that?" Flaps asked.

"What a crazy looking bunch of bones" Ziggy said.

"Yeah, and they're all walking about by themselves." Dizzy said.

Sora and Kairi looked closer and recognized Mowgli. "Hey! That's the man cub! Mowgli!"

"Mowgli?" The vultures asked.

"He's the name of the man cub." Sora said as everyone continued to watch Mowgli.

Mowgli sat down on a stone which was sitting in murky water and was swirling it with a stick looking depressed.

"So what we gonna do? Buzzy asked.

"I don't know- hey now don't start that again!" Flaps exclaimed.

Ziggy spoke up and was pushing the other vultures off the branch. "Come on lads, come one let's have some fun with this little fella, this little flockey?"

"Wait guys!" Sora and Kairi said in unison not wanting to disturb Mowgli since they saw he looked depressed.

The vultures flew down to Mowgli and Sora and Kairi walked to him. "Blimey, he's got legs like a storky." Flaps said.

"Like a stork, heh-heh, but he ain't got no feathers." Buzzy said and the vultures laughed.

"Go ahead. Laugh. I don't care." Mowgli said feeling hurt by the vultures.

He saw Sora and Kairi and thought to himself ' _What are they doing here. Why can't they leave me alone?'_ He then walked away from them.

The vultures and wolves looked concerned at Mowgli. "What's wrong with him?" Dizzy asked.

"I think we overdid it." Flaps said.

"Yup." Sora and Kairi said in a stern tone.

"We were just having a bit of fun that's all." Dizzy said feeling concerned.

"That didn't look like you were having fun." Sora said sternly to the vultures.

"You should've saw that he looked depressed before you had 'fun' with him." Kairi said sternly.

The vultures knew Sora and Kairi were right and that they overstepped their bounds on Mowgli.

Buzzy spoke up. "Just look at him. What a poor little fella. You know, he must be down on his luck."

"Yeah, or he wouldn't be in our neighborhood." Dizzy said.

"We should definitely go help him." Sora suggested. "Help make him happy again."

"Agreed." Kairi said.

"Hey, new kid, wait a minute, hey!" Buzzy exclaimed as everyone approached Mowgli.

Mowgli turned and saw everyone approach him. "Just leave me alone." Mowgli said feeling very sad and depressed.

"Oh, come on, come on, what's wrong? You know, you look like you haven't got a friend in the world." Buzzy said concerned for Mowgli.

Mowgli started shedding tears from his eyes. "I haven't." Mowgli said sadly.

"Haven't you got a mother or a father?" Dizzy asked concerned.

"No. Nobody wants me around." Mowgli said sadly.

"That's not true Mowgli." Sora said to him, trying to talk to him.

"We're still your friends. That's why we've been looking for you ever since you ran off." Kairi said.

"But you two lied to me. I really thought you were my friends." Mowgli said shedding more tears. "You really hurt me."

Sora and Kairi shed a few tears too. "We know Mowgli. We know what we did was wrong. We never meant for any of that to happen." Sora said sadly.

"We really wanted to be good friends to you and we really did want you to stay in the jungle." Kairi said sadly.

"We also knew it wasn't fair for you to leave the jungle. But we knew we had to bring you to the man village because we care about you and we wanted you to be safe from danger." Sora said sadly.

"We did the wrong thing, but for the right reason." Kairi said sadly.

Sora and Kairi sighed and shed a few more tears. They then said in unison. "We're really sorry Mowgli."

Mowgli felt touched by Sora and Kairi's words but he still felt a little sad. Sora and Kairi saw this and they knew that they needed to do more than apologize to Mowgli

The vultures saw the scene happening before them. They then tried to help Mowgli feel better. "The wolves have a great point. We know how you feel."

"Nobody wants us around, either." Dizzy said.

"We may look a bit shabby, but we've got hearts." Buzzy said.

"And feelings, too." Dizzy said.

"The vultures are right. We have hearts and feelings too." Sora said. "That's why we've been looking for you and want to make amends for our mistakes."

"And just to prove it to you, we're gonna let you join our little group." Buzzy said putting a wing on his shoulder. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Kid, we'd like to make you an honorary vulture." Flaps said happily.

"Yeah. We would like to be friends with you again." Sora said and Kairi nodded in agreement.

Mowgli pushed away from Buzzy. "Thanks, but I'd rather be on my own. Alone." Mowgli started walking away.

"Uh, now look, kid, everybody's got to have friends." Buzzy said.

"He's absolutely right Mowgli." Kairi said. "We all need friends in our lives."

Buzzy then turned to everyone. "Hey, fellas, are we his friends?"

"Yup we sure are." Sora said happily.

"You may not believe us Mowgli." Kairi started. "But there's only one way to prove we are telling the truth to you."

Sora, Dizzy, Flaps, Ziggy and Kairi lined up next to each other and Buzzy was then playing as a musical conductor.

Then everyone began singing.

Sora, Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy, and Kairi: _We're your friends. We're your friends. We're your friends to the bitter end._

Buzzy: _The bitter end._

Flaps: _When you're alone._

Sora, Kairi, Buzzy, Dizzy, Ziggy: _When you're alone._

Kairi: _Who comes around?_

Sora, Flaps, Buzzy, Dizzy, and Ziggy: _Who comes around?_

'Wow. Very beautiful voice.' Everyone thought about Kairi's singing voice.

Flaps and Dizzy lifted Mowgli up.

Flaps: _To pluck you up._

"Give us a smile." Buzzy said to Mowgli.

Mowgli tried to smile but it never happened.

Sora, Kairi, Buzzy, Dizzy, and Ziggy: _To pluck you up._

Sora: _When you are down._

Buzzy, Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy, and Kairi: _When you are down._

Flaps: _And when you're…_

Sora, Kairi, Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy: _Outside looking in who's there to open the door._

"Come on, kid, we need a tenor." Buzzy said directing Mowgli to the group.

Sora, Kairi, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy: _That's what friends are for._

Dizzy and Flaps put their wings on Mowgli's shoulders in a friendly manner and Sora and Kairi got close to him in a friendly manner. Mowgli smiled!

"Yeah! That's the spirit Mowgli!" Sora said feeling very happy Mowgli is feeling very better.

Sora, Kairi, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy: _Who's always eager to extend a friendly claw?_

Sora, Kairi put out their paws and Mowgli shook them happily. Dizzy and Flaps put out their claws and Mowgli shook them happily too. Everyone felt very happy right now.

Sora, Kairi, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy: _That's what friends are for._

Everyone then danced around Mowgli happily and Mowgli danced and clapped with everyone happily.

Sora, Kairi, Flaps, Dizzy, Buzzy and Ziggy: _And when you're lost, in dire need. Who's at your side, at lightning speed?_

Meanwhile, Shere Khan was walking the wastelands and heard everyone singing.

Sora, Kairi, Flaps, Dizzy, Buzzy and Ziggy: _We're friends of ev'ry creature coming down the pike. In fact we never met an animal we didn't like._

The vultures flew above everyone. "Haha! You take it Mowgli!" Sora said happily.

Sora, Kairi, the Vultures with Mowgli: _Didn't like._

"Yeah!" Sora and Kairi shouted happily in unison.

The vultures stacked up on each other with Buzzy on the bottom, Dizzy on top of Buzzy, Ziggy on top of Dizzy and Flaps on top of Ziggy.

Buzzy, Sora and Kairi: _So you can see_

Ziggy: _Can see_

Sora, Kairi and Buzzy: _We're friends_

Ziggy, Dizzy: _We're friends_

Sora, Kairi and Buzzy: _We're friends in need_

Ziggy, Dizzy, Flaps: _Friends in need_

Sora, Kairi and Buzzy: _And friends indeed. Oh, friends indeed._

The vultures began to lose their balance.

"Oh oh oh." Sora said backing away from the tower.

'Woah, woah, woah." Kairi said backing away.

"Take it easy lads, steady, steady." Buzzy said steadying the tower.

Ziggy, Dizzy, Flaps: _You're staying in the jungle..._

"W-w-watch it!" Buzzy, Sora and Kairi said in unison.

Everyone except Mowgli: _Forevermore._

Suddenly Shere Khan was next to everyone and sang too.

Shere Khan: _That's what friends…_

Everyone saw Shere Khan and gasped in horror except for Mowgli who seemed to not be afraid of him.

Shere Khan: _Are for!_

Everyone ran to Mowgli and formed a wall between him and Shere Khan.

"Sora. It's Shere Khan." Kairi said quietly to Sora who looked a little scared.

"I know Kairi. Let's stay by Mowgli and make sure Shere Khan doesn't get to him." Sora said quietly to Kairi who nodded in agreement.

After the song stopped Shere Khan was clapping his paws together. "Bravo, bravo! An extraordinary performance."

He smirked ad walked closer to them menacingly. "And thank you for detaining my victim." He said evilly.

"D-don't mention it, your highness." Flaps said nervously.

Shere Khan let out a chuckle and spoke up again. "Boo!"

The vultures got scared and ran back to their tree. "Let's get out of here!" Dizzy exclaimed.

"Give me room! Gain way!" Buzzy exclaimed. "Run friends run!"

"Run?" Mowgli asked. "Why should I run?" He asked again feeling braver than ever before.

"Yeah." Sora said. "Why should we run?" Sora asked, Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Why should you run?" Shere Khan asked not believing what he is seeing. "Could it be possible that you don't know who I am?"

"I know you all right." Mowgli said.

"We know you too." Kairi said. "You're Shere Khan."

"Precisely." Shere Khan said as he brandished his claws in one paw. "Then you should also know that everyone runs from Shere Khan."

Shere Khan stuck his claw under Mowgli's chin trying to scare him. But Mowgli pushed his paw away.

"You don't scare me. I won't run from anyone." Mowgli said. The vultures looked surprised at Mowgli's bravery.

Sora and Kairi saw that too and they agreed with him. "Yeah that's right! We won't run from you either Shere Khan." Sora said glaring at the tiger.

"We're staying right here and you won't touch the man cub! Not while we are here." Kairi said glaring at the tiger too.

"Ah, you have spirit for one so small. And such spirit is deserving of a sporting chance." Shere Khan said and the trio continued to glare at him.

"Now, I am going to close my eyes and count to ten. It makes the chase more interesting. For me." Shere Khan said as he closed his eyes and turned his back to the trio. He began counting. "One. Two. Three."

"Mowgli. Get something to defend yourself _now._ " Sora said and Mowgli nodded and looked for a branch to defend himself. Sora and Kairi stood their ground.

Shere Khan turned around and opened his eyes a bit. "Four."

Mowgli picked up a branch and walked back to Sora and Kairi and stood between them.

"You're trying my patience." Shere Khan warned the trio. Then he began counting a lot faster. "5-6-7-8-9-10!"

Thunder cracked and lightning flashed and Shere Khan charged at the trio. "NO!" Sora exclaimed as he charged at Shere Khan.

"Sora!" Kairi and Mowgli exclaimed watching Sora charge at Shere Khan.

Sora and Shere Khan continued to charge at each other. Then they clashed and a fierce battle took place between them.

Sora and Shere Khan were clawing at each other and trying to bite each other and trying to pin one another to the ground. Both suffered a few scratches but they still stood their ground and continued to fight each other.

"I hope the wolf makes it out of this one ok." Buzzy said referring to Sora feeling worried about his friend.

Sora and Shere Khan continued to fight but then it seemed that Shere Khan was gaining the upper hand by throwing hard blows on Sora.

Sora got up and he knew he had to keep his distance and attack carefully. He then began to dance around the tiger making him growl angrily.

"That's it Sora! Dance around! Keep your distance from him!" Kairi coached Sora feeling a little worried about her best friend. Mowgli started to feel worried too.

Sora continued to dodge Shere Khan's attacks. Then he lunged at the tiger slashing him and biting him.

"Get off me wolf!" Shere Khan exclaimed as he threw a hard blow to Sora getting him off.

Sora got up and stood his ground.

"You're pretty strong for a wolf." Shere Khan mocked Sora.

"When animals like you threaten my friends, I never back down from a fight!" Sora exclaimed to the tiger who only laughed.

"This shouldn't take long." Shere Khan mocked.

Sora charged at the tiger but he slashed his paw and it hit Sora hard in the face. He grunted in pain and fell to the ground, but he got back up and stood his ground strongly.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed running to Sora, Mowgli was trailing behind her.

"Ah, so the wolf's female friend is rushing to help." Shere Khan mocked Kairi. "How delightful."

"You hurt Sora, you answer to me Shere Khan!" Kairi exclaimed as she stood next to Sora.

"Tough talk for a female wolf." Shere Khan mocked. "I also find it so delightful that you're risking your lives for the man cub. You seem pretty desperate."

"That's enough! We finish this now Shere Khan!" Sora exclaimed.

"With pleasure." Shere Khan said as the tiger and wolves charged at each other.

A bigger flash and crack of thunder and lightning happened. Then Sora, Kairi and Shere Khan clashed with each other and the battle intensified.

Sora, Kairi and Shere Khan were clawing, biting and growling at each other trying to win the battle.

They threw hard blows at each other, they dodged each other's attacks and they tackled each other trying to pin each other down to the ground.

Suddenly Shere Khan lunged at Sora and then threw a powerful blow to him. "Sora!" Kairi exclaimed seeing Sora struggle to get up.

She ran to Sora but Shere Khan got to her first and threw a powerful blow to her face. She screamed in pain and was knocked to the ground struggling to get up.

Thunder and lightning continued to crack and flash and Shere Khan saw Mowgli holding his branch. "Your mine now Man-cub!" He exclaimed and pounced at Mowgli.

"MOWGLI!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed in unison still struggling to get up.

Mowgli dropped his branch and was about to be devoured by the tiger but he was suddenly held back.

Mowgli, Sora, Kairi and Shere Khan saw who was holding the tiger's tail and it was Baloo!

"Baloo!" Sora and Kairi shouted in unison getting up from the ground.

"Run, Mowgli, run!" Baloo exclaimed trying to maintain his hold on Shere Khan's tail.

"Let go, you big oaf!" Shere Khan exclaimed as he slashed a claw at Baloo but Baloo maintained his hold.

Baloo and Shere Khan were circling around. Baloo was still holding his tail and Shere Khan was trying to attack Baloo.

"Take it easy. Woah! Hold it, hold it. Slow down." Baloo said struggling to hold Shere Khan.

Shere Khan threw a bite at Baloo but missed. "Ah! Woah, easy now! Whoa, woah, easy!" Baloo said.

The vultures were watching the whole thing. "He's got a tiger by the tail." Buzzy said.

"And he'd better hang on, too." Dizzy said.

Sora and Kairi got up and shook off the pain they had from Shere Khan's blows. "Baloo! We're coming, hang on!" Sora exclaimed as he and Kairi ran to Baloo, with Mowgli trailing behind.

"That's what I'm tryin' to do!" Baloo exclaimed.

Baloo and Shere Khan got to a tree and Shere Khan got around it and bit Baloo. "Yeow!" Baloo cried out.

Mowgli got to them and was hitting Shere Khan with his branch. "Take that you big bully!" Mowgli exclaimed. Sora and Kairi watched carefully from a distance trying to decide whether to help or not. In a situation like this it was very risky for everyone.

"Let him have it kid! Hit him again kid! Go on!" Flaps exclaimed coaching Mowgli.

Mowgli continued to hit him but he then took off and ran, Shere Khan was chasing him with Baloo still holding his tail.

"Baloo, Sora, Kairi help me!" Mowgli cried out.

"We're coming Mowgli!" Kairi exclaimed. "Come on Sora! We got to save him!"

The duo chased after the others trying to save Mowgli. Baloo still held onto Shere Khan's tail but his back was facing Mowgli and Shere Khan after holding a tree branch and he was struggling even more.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!" Baloo exclaimed trying to maintain footing to the ground.

Thunder and lightning cracked and flashed again and Shere Khan looked like he was getting closer to Mowgli.

Baloo was knocked to the ground by a tree branch and was being dragged onto the ground. "Somebody do something with that kid!" Baloo exclaimed.

"Come on, lads!" Ziggy exclaimed bushing the other vultures of the branch.

The vultures flew down and Ziggy and Flaps carried Mowgli away.

"He's safe now, ha-ha-ha, you can let go, Baloo!" Buzzy exclaimed to Baloo.

"Are you kiddin'? There's teeth on the other end!" Baloo exclaimed but he was hit by a tree branch in the neck while still holding Shere Khan's tail.

They both flew to the ground, then Shere Khan pinned Baloo to the ground before him. "I'll kill you for this!" Shere Khan warned before slashing Baloo with his claws.

"Baloo! No!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed and rushed to help Baloo. "Get off him!" The duo exclaimed as they got to Shere Khan and tackled Shere Khan. They then fought a fierce battle with each other just like they did a few minutes ago.

Suddenly, Shere Khan started to gain the upper hand on the duo and they were struggling to maintain their ground.

Baloo was knocked to the ground and could not get up at all. It looked like he was completely knocked out. Sora and Kairi were knocked to the ground and were being slashed by Shere Khan's claws. "Help! Help us!" The duo cried out for help.

"Let go! They need our help!" Mowgli exclaimed to the vultures.

Suddenly, lightning flashed and struck a dead tree igniting a fire. "Fire! It's the only thing old stripes is afraid of!" Buzzy exclaimed.

"You get the fire, we'll do the rest!" Flaps said as he and the other vultures flew to help Sora and Kairi. Mowgli picked up a flaming branch and was running to the battle.

Shere Khan continued to slash at Sora and Kairi who were crying in pain.

"Charge!" The vultures exclaimed charging at Shere Khan.

Shere Khan was distracted by the vultures. While he was distracted Sora and Kairi got off of the ground and were watching the vultures fight Shere Khan. "Punch and Blow!" The vultures exclaimed.

"Get him guys!" Kairi exclaimed shaking off the blows she received.

"Show him what you got!" Sora exclaimed shaking off the blows he received.

"Stay out of this, you mangy fools!" Shere Khan said to the vultures slashing his claws at them only for him to miss every time.

"Yeah, yeah!" Buzzy exclaimed dodging a claw. "Missed me by a mile! Yeah, pull his blinkin' whiskers!"

Flaps yanked one of Shere Khans whiskers off.

"He's a bloomin' pussycat he is!" Flaps said mocking Shere Khan.

Mowgli tied the flaming branch to Shere Khan's tail. "Look behind you, chum." Dizzy said to Shere Khan.

Shere Khan turned around and saw the fire which completely horrified him. He then started to run away and tried to put the fire out only to be burnt every time. He then took off and ran away completely.

Thunder cracked and lightning flashed one last time before rain started to fall. The vultures landed on another tree and Sora and Kairi walked up next to them.

"Well, that was the last of him." Buzzy said happily.

"Yeah! We sure showed him!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"Old stripes took off like a flaming comet." Ziggy joked.

"Well, come on, let's go congratulate our friend." Buzzy suggested.

Dizzy however, spoke up feeling a little distressed. "Hold it, fellas. Now's not the time for it. Look."

"What is it?" Sora and Kairi asked.

Everyone looked to where Dizzy was talking about and saw that Baloo was lying on the ground not showing any signs of life.

Sora and Kairi gasped and had a look of horror on their faces. "Oh no. Baloo." They said in unison before rushing to Baloo and Mowgli.

Sora and Kairi got to Mowgli and Baloo and were looking at him trying to find any sign of life in him.

"Baloo?" They asked in unison feeling very worried about their friend.

Mowgli tried to shake Baloo awake. "Baloo get up. Oh, please get up." Mowgli said feeling very worried.

"Come on Baloo. Please get up." Sora said starting to shed a few tears.

"Baloo please. Please get up" Kairi said shedding a few tears of her own.

Everyone tried to shake Baloo awake but nothing seemed to work. "Oh." They all said shedding more tears and feeling more worried.

While the trio were shaking Baloo trying to get him up, Bagheera showed up and saw what was happening. He was worried to but he was accepting what was happening.

"Mowgli, Sora, Kairi. Try to understand." Bagheera said.

Mowgli looked very sad. "Bagheera? What's the matter with him?" Mowgli asked.

"You've got to be brave, like Baloo was." Bagheera said.

Sora and Kairi gasped and began shedding more tears.

"Y-you don't mean?" Mowgli asked before breaking down. "Oh no. Baloo."

Kairi broke down and was crying. "Oh Baloo." She cried while Sora held her and was crying too.

Everyone mourned for Baloo, who was a great friend to everyone, especially Mowgli, Sora and Kairi.

"Now, now. I know how you feel. But you must remember, greater love hath no one than he who lays down his life for his friends." Bagheera said in a reassuring manner.

While Bagheera was talking, Baloo opened his eyes and was showing a sign of life.

"When great deeds are remembered in this jungle one name will stand above all others. Our friend, Baloo the bear." Bagheera said.

Baloo sniffled. "He's cracking me up..." He said sadly.

"The memory of Baloo's sacrifice and bravery will forever be engraved on our saddened hearts." Bagheera said.

"Beautiful." Baloo said smiling a bit.

The rain stopped and the sun began to shine.

"This spot where Baloo fell will always be a hallowed place in the jungle, for there lies one of nature's noblest creatures." Bagheera said.

"I wish my mother could've heard this." Baloo said sniffling.

Bagheera finished his memorial speech. "It's best we leave now. Come along, everyone."

Bagheera, Mowgli, Sora and Kairi walked away but Baloo got up and spoke loudly. "Hey don't stop now, Baggy, you're doing great! There's more, lots more!" Baloo exclaimed smiling brightly.

Sora, Kairi and Mowgli turned around and gasped in shock and pure happiness. But Bagheera was shocked and fed up.

"Why you, big fraud! You, you four-flusher! I-I'm fed up!" Bagheera exclaimed.

"BALOO!" Sora, Kairi and Mowgli exclaimed in happiness tackling Baloo to the ground.

"You're alright!" Mowgli exclaimed happily.

"Ha-ha. Who me? Sure I am. Never felt... better." Baloo said in a silly tone. Everyone laughed happily with Baloo, except Bagheera.

"You sure had us worried." Mowgli said hugging Baloo.

"Yeah. We're so glad you're alright." Sora said happily.

"Ahh, I was just takin' five. You know, playing it cool. He-ha, but he was too easy." Baloo said putting Mowgli on his shoulders.

"Good ol' papa bear!" Mowgli exclaimed hugging Baloo again.

"Yup. You're definitely one good ol' papa bear." Kairi said happily.

Everyone left and went into the jungle leaving the vultures to themselves.

"It's going to be a bit dull without the little bloke and the two wolves, isn't it?" Dizzy asked sad seeing Mowgli, Sora and Kairi leave.

"Yeah, so what we gonna do?" Buzzy asked.

"I don't know - hey now don't start that again!" Flaps exclaimed to Buzzy.

 **And another chapter done! I hope you all liked this chapter. Shere Khan has been defeated, everyone is safe and Sora and Kairi are friends with Mowgli again. And best of all, Baloo is alright. I will put the end of the story up soon so stay tuned for it!**


	10. Chapter 10 The End

**Welcome back readers! I would thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. I really appreciate it. Ok everyone, this is the end of the whole story. So here we go!**

 **I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 10: The End

Bagheera, Baloo, Mowgli, Sora and Kairi were walking through the jungle celebrating their victory against Shere Khan. Unfortunately, Bagheera wasn't celebrating, he was still fed up over Baloo's "death".

Baloo spoke up. "Hey Baggy, too bad you missed the action. You should have seen how I made a sucker out of stripes with that left in his face. Boom, boom, I was giving him wham! Sora and Kairi were really helpful too, giving him a hard time before I showed up." Everyone else except Bagheera laughed with him.

"You know guys, we're some good sparring partners." Baloo said to Sora, Kairi and Mowgli.

"You better believe it!" Mowgli said making Sora, Kairi and Baloo laugh with him.

"Yes, sir! Nothing or nobody is ever gonna come between us again." Baloo said as he and Mowgli hugged.

"Yup! Now that Shere Khan is gone, we can all relax and enjoy our lives in the jungle." Sora said happily.

"You definitely don't have to worry about anyone and anything preventing you from living in the jungle anymore Mowgli." Kairi said happily. "We will stay here and live in the jungle with you too."

"Aww gee. Thanks guys." Mowgli said happily.

"We're sorry we lied to you Mowgli. We hope you forgive us." Sora apologized to Mowgli again, Kairi nodded in agreement.

Mowgli smiled at them. "It's ok guys. I forgive you." Mowgli said to Sora and Kairi. The two wolves smiled at Mowgli.

"Thank you Mowgli." Kairi said smiling at him.

"Your welcome." Mowgli said. Everyone was happy again, except for Bagheera who is still steamed over the "death" thing with Baloo.

Suddenly, everyone heard a sound they never heard throughout their journey. It was the sound of a girl singing.

" _My own home. My own home_." The voice sang.

"What is that?" Kairi asked wondering what the sound was.

"It's coming from that way." Sora said pointing to the direction of the voice.

" _My own home. My own home_." The voice sang again.

Everyone kept walking until they saw what they had been looking for ever since the start of their journey. The man village.

Coming out of the man village was a human girl who was carrying a pot over her head and heading to a stream.

"Look, what's that?" Mowgli asked pointing to the girl.

"Oh, it's the man-village." Bagheera answered.

"No, no, I mean that." Mowgli corrected him pointing to the girl.

"It's a girl." Sora answered him.

"A human girl." Kairi said watching the girl.

"Forget about those, they ain't nothing but trouble." Baloo tried to get Mowgli to forget about the girl and go back to the jungle with him but Mowgli broke away and walked toward the girl.

"Just a minute. I've never seen one before." Mowgli said curiously.

"So you've seen one, so let's go." Baloo tried to coax Mowgli out again but it didn't work.

"I'll be right back, I want a better look." Mowgli said walking closer to the girl.

"Mowgli, wait a minute—"Baloo said but Bagheera, Sora and Kairi stopped him.

"Ahh Baloo, let him have a better look." Bagheera said.

"Yeah Baloo. Let's let Mowgli get a better look." Sora said and everyone watched Mowgli interact with the girl.

Mowgli climbed on a tree branch over the river where the Girl came to water. While he was watching the girl was singing.

" _Father's hunting in the forest. Mother's cooking in the home. I must go to fetch the water. 'Til the day that I am grown. 'Til I'm grown. 'Til I'm grown. I must go to fetch the water. 'Til the day that I have grown._ " The girl sang.

Mowgli was watching her and she saw Mowgli. Mowgli then fell down in the water causing the girl to giggle. Sora and Kairi laughed too. Mowgli got up from the water and is hiding in the bushes.

The girl got back to filling water in the pot and continued singing. " _Then I will have a handsome husband. And a daughter of my own. And I'll send her to fetch the water. I'll be cooking in the home._ "

Mowgli popped up from the bushes but he hid himself again after the girl saw him.

" _Mmm-mmm. Mmm-mmm. Then I'll send her to fetch the water. I'll be cooking in my home_." The girl started to walk away and Mowgli was trailing behind her feeling more hooked into her.

Suddenly, the girl "dropped" the pot of water and it rolled right to Mowgli.

Everyone saw that scene and Sora and Kairi laughed. "She did that on purpose!" Baloo stated the obvious.

"Obviously." Bagheera said.

Mowgli picked up the pot, filled it with water and is holding it for the girl. She looked at him and is walking to the village, humming. Mowgli is now carrying the water after her want walking to the village with her.

Mowgli looked back to everyone.

Baloo wanted Mowgli to stay. "Mowgli, come back, come back!" Baloo said sadly.

"Go on, go on!" Bagheera wanted Mowgli to go on.

Mowgli then saw Sora and Kairi. "Mowgli. You do what _you_ want to do." Sora said.

"It's your choice Mowgli. We won't hold you back anymore." Kairi said.

Mowgli was hesitating and then, after the girl looked at him again, he smiled broadly. He looked at everyone showing his big smile, then shrugged and almost lost balance with the pot. Sora and Kairi laughed. Then Mowgli made his decision and entered the village.

Sora and Kairi started sniffling and shedding a few tears but they were still happy. "Goodbye Mowgli!" Sora and Kairi said in unison.

They felt that Mowgli was a great friend to them. And since they would have to leave the book soon they would have to say goodbye to Bagheera and Baloo. They will definitely miss everyone they met in the story. But out of all the friends they made in this story, Sora and Kairi will miss Mowgli the most.

Baloo had a look of disbelief in his face. "He's hooked." Baloo said in disbelief.

"Ahh, it was inevitable Baloo. The boy couldn't help himself. It was bound to happen. Mowgli is where he belongs now." Bagheera told Baloo with a smile on his face.

"Bagheera is right Baloo." Sora said smiling. "It was Mowgli's choice to go to the village with the girl."

"Yup, it's time we accept that Mowgli is where he belongs." Kairi said smiling.

Baloo let out a sigh. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Baloo then let out a smile. "But I still think he'd have made one swell bear."

Baloo, Sora and Kairi let out sighs. "Well Bagheera, Baloo. It was a real pleasure meeting you, but it's time for me and Kairi to go back to where we belong." Sora said.

"Aww. You guys are leavin' too?" Baloo asked sadly.

"Don't worry Baloo. We're going to migrate to another part of the jungle." Kairi reassured Baloo. "We'll always come to visit you, right Sora?" She asked Sora.

Sora let out a chuckle. "You better believe it!"

Sora, Kairi, Baloo and even Bagheera let out a chuckle at Sora for using Baloo's catch phrase.

"Bagheera, can you tell Akela and the wolves that we're sorry and we have to migrate to another part of the jungle?" Kairi asked Bagheera.

"Don't worry Kairi. I will." Bagheera said.

"Thank you." Sora said. "And I'm sorry we had a tense relationship before Bagheera."

"No Sora. I'm sorry." Bagheera apologized. "I should've listened to you and Baloo. I should've been a better role model to Mowgli."

"Let's call it a shared responsibility." Sora said smiling which made Bagheera smile too.

"You got a deal." Bagheera said.

"Goodbye Bagheera." Sora and Kairi said to Bagheera in unison.

"Goodbye Sora. Goodbye Kairi." Bagheera said.

"Goodbye Baloo." Sora and Kairi said to Baloo in unison.

"Goodbye Sora. Goodbye Kairi." Baloo said as he pulled the duo in for a hug.

After saying their goodbyes Sora and Kairi began to walk together through the jungle.

As Sora and Kairi walked through the jungle, they were looking for the portal back to Disney castle. Once it is found, they can go back to Disney castle and the book they are in will be fully restored.

"Hey Kairi! While we find the portal, why don't we sing Baloo's song to entertain ourselves?" Sora suggested.

"Alright Sora!" Kairi exclaimed.

Sora began singing.

Sora: _Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities._

Kairi: _Forget about your worries and your strife._

Sora and Kairi: _I mean the bare necessities are Mother Nature's recipes that bring the bare necessities of life._

They continued to walk through the jungle and sing Baloo's song until they came to an area where there is a log and a large waterfall.

The duo stared at the waterfall until they saw a glow of light on it. The glow intensified and it formed the portal back to Disney Castle.

"The portal." The duo said in unison as they made their way to the portal.

In a few moments, the duo made it to the portal and went through it.

Back at Disney Castle, the book opened up alerting everyone in the library. The pages began turning rapidly and the book started glowing. The glowing stopped and Sora and Kairi came out of the book in their normal human forms.

"Sora! Kairi! Your back!" Everyone in the room said in unison happily.

"We're home." The duo said in unison happily as they hugged everyone there.

"Well. How was it?" Riku asked the duo.

Before they could answer, King Mickey spoke up. "Hey, look fellas."

He pointed at the book. The book glowed brightly and it was returned to its normal state. It was brown all over with Jungle theme pictures on the front and back covers. On the front cover was the title **The Jungle Book**. Also on the front cover was a picture. That picture had Sora and Kairi in their wolf forms and it had Bagheera, Baloo and Mowgli.

"The book is fully restored." Donald said.

"You two musta been though some trouble did ya?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, well yes." Sora answered.

"But with the power of friendship, courage and wisdom, we helped Bagheera the panther and Baloo the bear protect Mowgli the man-cub and return him to where he belongs." Kairi said smiling. "It was definitely a great jungle adventure, right Sora?" She asked.

"You better believe it!" Sora said making everyone laugh with him.

 **The End!**

 **Thank you all who read my story and made great reviews. I really appreciate the support! I plan to create more Kingdom Hearts crossover stories soon and they will feature some of the more new Disney movies that happened and may appear in Kingdom Hearts 3. So stay tuned for another story in the future!**

 **Goodbye for now!**


End file.
